The Parisian Brothel
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: "Come away with me, my love." Klaus muttered against her skin. Caroline could feel her resolve shrinking and she closes her eyes knowing that watching him devour her body in kisses would make her say yes to anything. Klaroline! The year is 1490 and Caroline is a prostitute working in a French Brothel, there she meets Klaus and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Author's Note:** Hello! Yes I know I started another story, but this one I actually know what I'm doing. For the time being New Kid will be on hold. I had this idea and I thought it would be really fun to write so I'm trying it out! Basically Caroline is a french prostitute and the story follows her and Klaus through the years! They met in 1490 just before Katherine and it shows their changing relationship and wither or not they could stay together or not. Also I'm not 100% sure on old style language or french so ive been researching it, but if anyone could help that'd be great! I love reviews! So let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

_I could still remember how she looked upon the first day I saw her. She was angelic with long blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes. She was positioned on a pedestal surrounded by the other girls, but I didn't notice any of them, my eyes having immediately been drawn to her. She was wearing a red dress that was so low her breasts were popping out above the fabric and it was bunched around her waist to show off her long legs. She was sitting seductively but there was a blank expression on her face. A telling sign that she didn't want to be on display for anyone. To me she was the most beautiful woman I had seen in all of my time. I knew that I wanted her and what Klaus Mikaelson wanted he got._

* * *

_FRANCE 1490_

"Come now, Nik! You're birthday is in the morrow! Let's go out and celebrate!" Kol whined drinking his scotch in his brother's study.

"Enough, Kol! I'm trying to finish this and you continuously badger me with meaningless talk. I already told you how we are celebrating my birthday and Elijah and Rebekah have planned it all!" Klaus snarled glaring at his brother.

"But! Brother! You only turn 482 once in your life! And if I don't through you a telling party the night before you turn 482 then what happens when Elijah and Rebekah get to upstage me in the morrow night! They are always upstaging me and I for one, want to be the ones to brag about giving you the best 482nd birthday ever!" Kol rambled banging his cup on his brother's desk to make his point.

Klaus let out a low growl and snatched his brother's glass out of his hand and is just about to through it at him when the door opens revealing Elijah.

"Can no one leave me alone to finish this?! I am trying to find the bloody doppleganger and you all won't let me be the blood hell alone!" Klaus snapped taking the glass and shattering it into the fire making it roar louder than necessary.

Neither brother jumped unfazed by their brother's dramatics having had to leave with it for their entire lives.

"I came to let you know that one of the spies has spotted Mikael. He's looking for us in Africa, so France should be ideal of a place to stay for now." Elijah said drily.

"Excellent! Parisian Brothels are the best in Europe!" Kol exclaimed rubbing his hands together. Both of his older brother's rolled their eyes.

"Come, Nik! I'll buy one for your birthday! You can play with her all night and then bleed her dry in the morrow." Kol said licking his lips thinking of his own Parisian prostitute.

"Niklaus I think you should go with Kol you have been looking for the doppleganger for years, you can afford to take one night off. It would be good for you especially the night before your birthday and especially after what Rebekah and I have planned for the morrow." Elijah said smirking at his younger brother.

"See! Even Elijah agrees! You can't win, Nik! It's already been decided!" Kol said gleefully.

Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes, but got up neither the less. "I'll call a carriage."

"Excellent! I'll go change into something more smashing!" Kol said speeding out of the room and into his own quarters.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and smirked, Klaus packed up his notes and put them in a desk so he could ready himself for the night's events. Just as he was about to leave he glanced at Elijah a smirk on his face.

"You are coming too, correct? I cannot tolerate Kol alone." Klaus said smirking at Elijah.

Elijah sighed, "I supposed it's only fair. Let me put on something less...I don't want to dirty it up with the prostitutes."

Klaus chuckled and went to his own quarters to freshen up before his night out with his brothers. The carriage arrived about a half hour later and the three brothers piled in. Kol gushed about the superb brothel he had heard about and was elated that he was finally going to get to go. The carriage dropped them off in front of the building and the three Originals walked in.

The scent of sex hit them like a wave and Klaus had to keep from his vampire fangs from shooting out.

"Have you been here before?" a Parisian brunette asked in French at the door.

"We are looking for some of your finest ladies to keep us company this evening." Kol answered her in English too lazy to speak the native tongue.

The brunette smiled at them and led them into the back. Klaus looked at all of the girls lounging around with men pawing at them. He shook his head not knowing why he was there in the first place, other than to appease his younger brother who loved attending filthy places like these.

Finally the brunette stopped and opened a door to another room. This room had girls dancing and a few were placed around the place strategically. Klaus's eyes went directly to a blonde girl with curly hair sitting on a pedestal. The other girls around her were dancing, a void look of emotion was on the blonde's face and her red dress brought out her bright blue eyes. Klaus stopped walking and looked at the girl, she was sitting seductively her long legs crossed and her breasts were falling out of her dress. Suddenly her eyes connected to his and she gave him a sultry look. Klaus realized that his two brothers and the brunette were walking through the room to another room away from the blonde.

"Wait!" Klaus said in French calling to the brunette woman.

"Yes, my lord?" the brunette asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I want her." Klaus said nodding at the blonde on the pedestal.

"Her? No my lord, you do not. She is not one of our finest. If you would follow me—" The brunette said.

"No! I want her." Klaus said moving closer to the woman.

"No, No, my lord, really she is—" the brunette said shaking her head.

"I am paying for my treatment and if I want the blonde then do not tell me that I don't. I am paying for a service and I will get what I want. Go fetch her." Klaus said lowly glaring at the woman.

She nodded and hurried toward the pedestal towards the blonde. The girl slowly got off and followed the brunette woman who had an annoyed look on her face.

"She is yours for the night. Do not leave marks on her. You pay her when you are done. She will inform you of the price." The brunette said. All but throwing the blonde at Klaus. Klaus smirked down at the girl who couldn't have been any more than 16. She looked at him through wide blue eyes and he touched her face gently admiring her clear silky smooth skin.

"Do you speak English?" he asked in French.

She nodded.

"She'll show you to your room. Gentlemen if you would follow me I'll find you a woman of your own." The brunette said distastefully.

The blonde girl took Klaus's hand and he stiffly walked behind her. They came to a small room with a white bed already made and the blonde began to take off her dress.

"Wait! What do you go by?" Klaus asked sitting on the bed.

"C-Caroline." The blonde whispered staring at the man in front of her.

Klaus smirked, "Caroline. That's a lovely name. What's such a lovely girl doing in such a place as this?"

Caroline looked away from him. "I am not here to talk to you about my life, my lord, I am here to pleasure you in the only way I know how, with my body." Caroline said her voice empty of emotions.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Really is that what they teach you here? I will still pay you for your time, love. Just tell me a bit about yourself or at the very least tell me the prices."

Caroline blushed embarrassed she had forgotten her training so quickly. "I am sorry, my lord. I…I'm not usually chosen…I…I'm just one of the ones to look at."

"Really? How could no one ever choose your, you're beautiful." Klaus whispered moving closer to her.

Caroline looked away. "No one ever chooses me, the other's are more experienced and I am only ten and five of age." She said quietly.

Klaus frowned. "Why so young and working here, sweetheart? Surely your parents wonder where you are."

Caroline's head snapped back to look at him and shrugged. "My parent's are of no concern. Now what can I do for you my lord? Our prices are here." She said going over to the bedside table and grabbing a piece of parchment with French writing on it. Klaus skimmed the list and tossed it onto the bed. "How about we continue talking?"

Caroline scoffed. "About what?"

"You preferably. When do you turn ten and six?" he asked watching as she came to sit beside him.

"Next week." She mumbled.

Klaus chuckled, "I turn twenty six tomorrow." He said gently brushing his fingers over her hand.

"Happy birthday my lord!" She said a hint of a smile starting to appear on her face. She was quiet and then spoke softly, "If you want to talk you should stop with the caresses." She whispered starting into his eyes and shivering involuntarily.

He chuckled and stopped his hand. "Are you not going to ask my own name?" he asked.

She blushed again and Klaus found he wanted to make her again and again. He enjoyed the way her pretty cheeks heated up at his words or her own embarrassment.

"What is your name, my lord?" she asked.

"Klaus." He said simply.

"Now that we are both acquainted can we get on with it?" she asked tilting her head.

He smirked. "Oh no, I still want to know more. Tell me how you came to be in this place?"

She looked away, "I was disowned and I had no where else to go… what brings you here, my lord? Do you enjoy asking prostitutes questions? Are you a man of the law?" she asked a small smile blossoming her lips.

Klaus found himself wanting to make her smile some more. "Oh no, sweetheart. I am a man of power and I don't generally enjoy asking questions to anyone. I am here because my brother wanted to take me out for my birthday. Finding you has been a delicious bonus." He said gently touching her again. Caroline gasped without meaning to his touching causing an unknown fire to start deep within her core.

"W-Would you like to start?" Caroline stammered.

Klaus smirked at her, "no, love, not yet." He said and he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss against her rosy red lips. He pulled back before she could respond and he smirked at her enjoying the taste of her sweetness on his lips.

"Until we meet again." Klaus said taking out several large French bills and placing them into her hands. Then he got up and started for the door.

"Wait! Klaus!" Caroline said just as he was about to leave. He glanced behind him in questions and for the first time she smiled a genuine smile.

"Happy birthday!" she said the smile still in place.

He nodded and turned to leave the room in search for his brothers so they could go home. He was not happy that they had gone to the Brothel, but he was glad they had.

If not he would never have met sweet Caroline.

(An: So what do you think?! Reviews? Feedback? Thoughts?)


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

Author's Note: Thank you every for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Chapter 2 The Man

FRANCE 1490

_When I saw him again after all those years it was like coming home and I hated myself for feeling that way. We had been together for so many years and I'd experienced so much from that man, good and bad. I had missed him so much and seeing him again was like breathing for the first time. He looked the same as I knew he would and he made me feel the same, taking my breath away. But he was still the same, which made me hesitant. He was after all the Original Hybrid and the love of my life._

XXX

Caroline couldn't believe her luck. The man, Klaus had come again. She didn't think she would see him again after the last time. He didn't seem like the type to go to Brothels and after finding out it was for his birthday it made a lot more sense. It was the following week and the day after her birthday. He had come alone this time and walked right up to her and lifted her off the pedestal that was her permanent place when she was on duty. She smiled largely upon seeing him and couldn't resist touching his hand lightly and leading him into the room that they were in previously. She didn't greet him and he didn't greet her, but they both seemed to read each other's minds when he pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You have been the only thing on my mind for days, sweetheart." He breathed his eyes raking her still clothed form.

She blushed and looked away, "but why, milord? We didn't do anything except talk." She said.

"Exactly, you don't know how long it's been since I only conversed with someone and I actually found myself enjoying it. Tell me about your birthday." He demanded his hands grazing her sides.

Her blush grew and she shifted from underneath him. "It was alright. The girls bathed me and gave me a new dress and…I was given to a man so he could…train me to become like the others." She stuttered looking away again.

She wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed telling him about her birthday experiences, not that they were very fantastic or anything. She had spent the night in a bed with a man she did not know and would never want to know again. He was rough and the experience was not pleasurable.

She did not want to live in the Parisian Brothel, but it was the only home she had known for the last few years and without a dwelling over her head she wasn't sure what would happen to her. Even when there was a dwelling over her head, she was still hurt and disowned by the people who claimed to love her.

Klaus felt his stomach tighten in anger at the thought of any other men touching her. He wasn't sure where this sudden primal need for her had come from, but he knew that he didn't want her around other men, especially ones that wanted to train her to become like the other prostitutes in the Brothel. There was something about her that proved how special she was and this was not a life he wanted for this beautiful young woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that love, my own birthday celebration was not up to par as well." He said softly leaning closer to her.

"And why not milord?" she asked quietly moving towards him voluntarily.

"Please, call me Nik." He said leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and meaningful both parties surprised by the tenderness that was going into the motion of their lips meeting. It was Caroline who responded eagerly and flipped their position so she could be on top. She smiled into his lips and let her hands roam over his delicious body. She reached the hem of his shirt and began to pull them out of his britches so she could feel his naked flesh.

Klaus put a hand to stop her, "Caroline, do you really want this? I don't want you to regret something."

Caroline smiled at him ruefully. "Oh I definitely want this. I am a prostitute this is my job."

Klaus shook his head and moved back from her tiny roaming hands. "No, sweetheart. I don't want you to just do this because you are supposed to. I want you to do this because you want to. Do you want to have relations with me? Or are you just doing this because you are a working woman?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I want this. I want you and I know that's silly because I'm…dirty and…tainted. But you too are the only one to plague my thoughts this last week." She whispered.

He smirked and chose not to respond. Instead he pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately on the lips, flipping them again so he was on top. He wanted to be in control for this.

That was the only sign she needed to continue doing what he had dreamed of for the past few nights. He let his hands roam over her body and worked on the many strings of her dress so he could feel and look upon her flesh. Her own hands pulled at his clothes and finally they laid naked before the other. Each took in the others body and Caroline couldn't help but admire the man in front of her. He was of utter beauty with a sculpted chest. She felt self conscious of her own body, the man before had told her that her breasts were too small and her hips too narrow. But Klaus lightly touched her body and soaked in the image of her laying naked beneath him. He slowly lowered his mouth to her breast and began to nibble on the supple flesh.

She moaned softly and arched her back allowing him more access. He bit lightly on her nipple and used his hand to tweak her other nipple making it hard. Caroline let her own hands roam south and grip his hard member massaging it as slowly as she dared. If possible she felt him hardening in her hands even more and without a warning she parted her legs and guided him into her warmth. He hissed quietly feeling her walls surround his penis and he began to thrust slowly into her.

"Harder." Caroline croaked.

His face was still buried in her breasts and she yearned for his mouth on hers. She lifted his face near hers and kissed him passionately on the lips and that seemed to encourage him to go deeper into her slamming in and out. He took his thumb and pushed down on her clit creating friction. He was hitting that spot that made her cry out, a feeling she had never known she could ever experience. Suddenly she felt the building orgasm within her body and she was falling off the edge and seeing stars as her inner walls constricted around his cock making him cum as well. They both came together in cries of ecstasy their mouths still latched together, yelling into the other's mouth. Slowly they came down from their high and they lay quietly together each lost in thoughts of the other.

"I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting you, you know. You're beautiful." Klaus said looking over at her.

Caroline blushed, "thank you, milord, but I am young, only having turned ten and six years of age."

Klaus chuckled, "you are fantastic and please call me Nik when we are together."

"Alright, Nik." Caroline said shyly covering up her body.

Klaus smirked at her and brought her closer her head resting on his chest. "Tell me more about you, love. Where do you come from?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably beside him. "I come from a small village in the North of France…I don't mean to be rude, mi—Nik, but I don't like talking about my home."

"Why not? Did something happen?" Klaus asked curiosity and anger coursing through his body.

"I just…don't like talking about my village…it's…a rough subject." Caroline said quietly.

"Well—" he began to say but she cut him off by kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"Tell me something about you. Do you have siblings? You're English are you not?" Caroline asked curiously.

Klaus smirked. "I have many siblings and I am English, sort of."

Caroline wrinkled her brown in confusion. "Sort of? How can you be sort of?"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "Do you like it here?"

Caroline shrugged, "it's a job and I have board. It's not ideal, but I survive."

"I see." Klaus murmured caressing her shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and the brunette who had showed Klaus and his brothers around the week before burst in. She raised an eyebrow at both Caroline and Klaus and Caroline hurriedly got out of the bed to get dressed.

"Caroline you have another customer wash up and hurry." The brunette said rolling her eyes at Caroline who was clumsily getting dressed. Klaus growled under his breath, whether it was from the thought of Caroline going to have sex with another or how the brunette talked to Caroline he wasn't sure. He started to get dressed as well once the brunette left and Caroline looked in the dirty mirror in the room and tried to smooth down her unruly hair.

"Here." Klaus said trying to hand her a bundle of cash as she turned away from the mirror.

Caroline blushed and shook her head, "no, Nik, I wanted to, you don't have to give me anything."

"I insist, Caroline just take it." Klaus said putting the money in her hands.

Caroline sighed and nodded knowing she was wasting more time and her next client would be annoyed with her tardiness.

"Until the next time, love." Klaus said kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Caroline watched him leave savoring his presence and not wanting to go to the next man.

* * *

Klaus frequented the Parisian Brothel twice a week for at least five months before he had come to the conclusion of taking what he felt was his. It was at the end of the fifth month when he noticed large gashes on Caroline's back. They were laying in bed together and Caroline was turned on her stomach so she could look at him. He was tracing lazy circles across her skin and noticed that her back was not as soft as it usually was. Her eyes were half closed enjoying his hands when they stopped and her eyes flew open wondering why he had ceased.

"What's the matter?" she asked lifting her head off his chest.

"What is wrong with your back?" he murmured looking over her shoulder, but before his eyes could make contact with the flesh Caroline had moved the sheet over her.

"Nothing, Nik." She said looking away.

"Come Caroline, show me." He asked tugging her arms to let the sheet go.

"No." she snapped moving away from him.

He raised an eyebrow in shock.

She had never said no to him before. It was true, she could be difficult and sometimes they fought because he wasn't done and she had to go to another customer. But she had never outright said no. It was a bit unnerving to hear.

It was odd to Klaus the more time they spent together the more he got to know her. The more he wanted her around. The more he needed her. There wasn't one thing he disliked about her. Everything about her was perfect and she was so beautiful sometimes he wondered how he came to deserve someone that was so uniquely exquisite.

"Caroline." He coerced waving his finger to her and trying to get her to come near him. She shook her head and pulled the sheet closer. He sighed and took the sheet in his hands and yanked it away as quickly as he could without hurting her. She whimpered as the cold air hit her skin and his eyes narrowed and focused on the deep gashed against her skin.

"Caroline who did this to you?" Klaus snapped his anger building as his eyes made sense of what they were seeing before him. Someone had hurt Caroline. _His_ Caroline. She didn't say anything for awhile and he was tempted to compel the truth out of her, but finally with a meek voice she responded to his demand.

"I…I made the owner angry…" Caroline whispered looking away in shame.

"What did he do, Caroline?" Klaus demanded taking her face in his hands. He was trying to be gentle, but his anger over anyone hurting her was taking over his rational thought and he wanted to rip the owner of the Brothel limp from limp.

"Caroline." He said again trying to get her to respond.

"I…I'm sorry." Caroline cried looking away as tears descended her cheeks. Klaus sighed some of the anger dying within him.

"Do not apologize, sweet Caroline you didn't do anything wrong, just tell me who did this to you and we shall deal with it." Klaus said trying to sooth her.

Caroline took several deep breaths before she responded. "I got lashes because I didn't want to sleep with one of the men. I don't want to sleep with anyone, but you Nik. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tried of being treated as a possession and not a person and I told the man who buys girls this. He didn't like what I had to say and then he got mad…he made everyone watch my punishment. He doesn't want me to leave, ever and I…I just want to run away so badly. I don't want to work here anymore. The thought of anyone, but you touching me sickens me."

Caroline rambled and then realized what she had just said and clamped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, milord. I didn't mean it. I just…I know you only come here to have relations with me and I stepped out of turn." Caroline profusely apologized. But Klaus couldn't help but feel elated that their rendezvous meant something to her as well.

He placed a hand onto her chin and tilted it upwards. "Are you sure you want to leave? You will not regret leaving this place?" Klaus asked softly.

Caroline shook her head, "no. Never. I would truly desire nothing but to leave here."

Klaus smirked and nodded. "Alright then come away with me sweet Caroline and we can live together."

Caroline laughed thinking he was making a joke. "You jest, milord! Why would you want a prostitute to come live with you?" she asked shaking her head.

But Klaus was looking at her very seriously. "No, love, I want you to come away with me. My family and I will be leaving soon anyway, there is something I seek and it's in England right now so we are leaving to go there. Please come with me." Klaus said looking into her eyes.

Caroline couldn't find it in her to say no.

She wanted to leave this place, she had been here since she was four and ten the only thing she wanted to do was leave and Klaus provided the perfect chance. She couldn't say no, even if he became tired of her she still wanted to be with him. This was the perfect opportunity for a girl such as her so she nodded without really thinking and took his hand as he lead her into her fate away from the Parisian Brothel and to his home. Little did she know her life was about to change, forever.

(A/n: so? Reviews? Thoughts?)


	3. Chapter 3: The Maid

**Author's note:** Thank you everyone who is reading this story! And especially I thank the ones who are reviewing! I also decided to try again with New Kid so if you didn't see yet, I updated! But anyways! Thank you to everyone again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you think! I love and appreciate the reviews! So please do!

**Chapter 3 The Maid**

_France 1490_

Caroline was amazed when they arrived at his manor from the Brothel. She had never been in a mansion so large and beautiful. She stood in the foyer for a very long time taking in everything. She had finally snapped out of her trance when she heard Klaus's chuckle.

"Come love, I will get you set up in the servant's quarters." Klaus said leading her through many halls and into the chambers below the manor. Caroline followed out of curiosity. She had wanted to leave the Brothel so why did she feel so odd being put in the servant's chambers? Of course she knew she wouldn't become the lady of the manor overnight, but the way Klaus had phrased wanting to take her away she figured she would be put in a better position than new maid.

"I can get you clothes and everything by morning, but for now stay in this room. I will come get you at dawn so I can introduce you to the other servants and they can show you around." Klaus said pausing at the door.

Caroline looked at him for a moment then nodded, "can I ask you, milord…why did you take me? Was it just so you could have a new maid?" she asked bluntly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her tone. "No, I took you away because you are better than that place. Also as I told you we are leaving in a weeks time and I want you to come with me. I know this position isn't ideal, but it's not permanent, I swear love." He said quietly kissing her swiftly on the mouth and then ushering her into the room.

"I will see you at dawn." He said closing the door.

Caroline sighed and looked around her new room. She was happy that she didn't have to share with anyone, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision. She went to the bed and laid down thinking of her day. She had not expected to escape the Brothel, she had figured that Klaus's words were just that, words. But he seemed to be serious about keeping her with him everywhere and she couldn't help but wonder why. What was so special about her?

She was a common French whore.

She was dirty and tainted and for some reason this man wanted her, needed her so much he stole her away. She knew that her owner would come searching for her and she knew that bitch Greta, the brunette would tell him that she had been frequently visited by a powerful man who no doubt stole her away.

Little did Caroline know as she drifted off to sleep in her new chambers, Klaus had returned back to the Parisian Brothel and slaughtered anyone he saw. He didn't want to take the chance that anyone would come searching for Caroline so he decided to kill them all with no remorse.

It was easier that way.

* * *

Caroline awoke to Klaus gently shaking her and holding up a plain white dress.

"Here, love, put this on and then I'll take you to the other maids." He said quietly.

She nodded and hurriedly dressed. "What do I tell them?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you want although I suggest not mentioning about our relationship."

Caroline blushed upon hearing the word relationship. "I just mean…should I change my name or something?"

Klaus smirked, "I like your name, sweetheart. Tell them whatever you want to, although most of them are old gossips so I wouldn't suggest telling them too much."

Caroline rolled her eyes and slipped her shoes on so that she was ready to be escorted upstairs to the other maids. As Klaus entered the kitchen were the servants were gathering for their daily chores all of them bowed deeply to their master.

"Good morning!" he said staring at them.

Caroline had never seen this side of Klaus before, he seemed detached and annoyed by the help. She wondered if he would soon grow that way towards her as well.

"This is Caroline, she's new. Bernadette I want you to show her around please. Make sure she is trained properly." Klaus said and then without another look he left. The servants went back to getting their assignments and Caroline was approached by an older woman with a stern look upon her face.

"Hello." Caroline said smiling and curtsying for the woman.

Bernadette huffed and nodded, "I am Miss Woods. Call me as such. The Lord is the only one to call me Bernadette."

Caroline nodded meekly and took the broom that was shoved at her. She followed as Miss Woods hurried through the house giving her an abbreviated tour.

"How did you come to be in the lord's possession?" Miss Woods asked after a few days of training Caroline.

She had deemed her as all right of a maid, but still a clumsy young girl who needed guidance. Miss Woods seemed to think that she would act as her guide, showing her the proper way to be a maid and behave. Caroline did not take well to this having been 'guided' by the prostitutes at the Brothel. She did not want anyone to take care of her anymore.

She wanted to be her own person.

Independent.

It seemed like such a far-fetched notion, but Klaus had taken her away and she felt that she needed to explore this newfound life she could have. It was annoying that she was still in servitude to others, but she was promised by Klaus that eventually she wouldn't be in anyone's debt. She knew she was foolish to trust a man she had only known for a few months, but there was something trusting about this man.

Caroline paused not knowing exactly what to say. "My parents are dead and I needed a job, I heard the lord was nice and looking for help so I—"

She was interrupted as the head maid threw her head back and laughed. "The lord? Nice? Who on earth did you hear that from? Lord Klaus is not nice. He is vengeful and sadistic. Do you know on the first day I was here I saw him kill a man before my very eyes and do you know why? He was bored and the man could not entertain him well enough. I watched as he sunk his fangs—"

"His fangs?" Caroline wondered whether she had heard the older woman correctly.

Miss Woods nodded earnestly. "His fangs. He is a vampire, you did not know this?"

Caroline looked at her with wide eyes and wasn't sure wither she should laugh or leave the room. "I…do not believe in vampires." She said quietly.

Miss Woods laughed again and shook her head. "You mark my words, girl, you will soon enough. If Lord Klaus hasn't bedded you yet, then one of his brothers shall, you are a young thing and surely they'll all want a piece of you. When I was younger, they wanted me as well, but as you can see…any young pretty things they eat up. Klaus is the meanest he usually kills his girls, but Kol…he likes to play and Elijah will only kill the completely insipid ones. But don't worry, child, I'm sure they won't touch you at least for awhile."

Miss Woods laughed again and left Caroline to finish the housework.

For the rest of the day Caroline was shaken, Miss Wood's words still swirling in her head. She couldn't believe the mess that she had created for herself. She had left the Brothel to not become someone's possession and now, that seemed to be the only thing in her future, that and death.

As she got ready for bed that night she didn't expect to see Klaus, but when she had turned around to retire to bed he was laying against the headboard reading a book.

"Milord." Caroline curtsied and Klaus waved his hand trying to get her to stop.

"Please! I've told you, when we are alone call me Nik." He said sweetly getting off the bed and walking towards her.

She remained frozen in place too afraid to move. She tried to comfort her mind with the thought that if he wanted to kill her she would be dead already, but all she could think about were Miss Woods words.

"What's the matter, love? You're shaking." Klaus said softly kissing her temple.

Caroline broke free and moved across the room away from him. He didn't appear to be a monster.

But Miss Woods was so serious.

She wasn't sure what to think.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked approaching her.

"Please…can you let me leave? I want to go back to the brothel." Caroline whispered looking away from him, because truly she did not want to return. She wanted to stay with him, but she wanted neither to be a possession or dead.

"Why?" he asked bewildered. "I know this is not ideal right now, but don't worry, love, it'll all be better once we leave. We're leaving in two days time, remember." He said moving towards her yet again.

"It's not…it's not that….I am…" she was stuttering and shaking so bad she couldn't say what she wanted.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and took in her appearance. "Are you afraid of me, love?"

Caroline looked away not wanting to see him. "I…I don't know. Should I be afraid of you?"

"I should think not. I haven't done anything to warrant you're fright. Please tell me what's the matter sweet Caroline?" he asked placing a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him and let out a low sigh. "I do not want to be anyone's possession, Nik. I want to be my own person. I want freedom and independence." She said quietly.

"And I can give you all that! The Brothel was just…a way for us to meet. Please I don't want you to leave." He said quietly taking her head in his hands.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked matching his quiet tone.

He jerked his hand back in surprise and looked at her with astonishment. "Why would you think that? Is it because I am a vampire?" he asked angrily.

Caroline nodded slowly shocked about his true nature. "Will you?"

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Believe me sweetheart if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. Now tell me who told you of my nature I will kill them."

"No! Please! Nik! Please don't! I just wanted to know. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked her fear slowly fading away.

"I would have at the right time. I just didn't want you to look at me like you did just then. In fear. Please Caroline, I never want you to fear me. Ever." He said looking into her eyes.

"I believe you." she said softly.

He nodded and took her in his arms once again.

"Are you alright now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure really. I don't know what being a vampire entails." Caroline said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "come lie with me and I'll tell you."

Caroline followed him to the bed and he let her curl in the bed beside him as he told her about vampires. They left for England two days later, it was Caroline's first time out of France in her whole life and she was very excited to be exploring foreign lands.

Little did she know trouble awaited them in England.

(A/n: What do you think?! Reviews?)


	4. Chapter 4: The Doppleganger

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I love all of the reviews! Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Doppleganger**

_England 1491_

Caroline carried the large bucket of water up the stairs. She was tired and hungry and had one more chore to do before she could go eat dinner. They had been living in England for almost a full year at this point and she was still working as a servant in the house. She had thought that moving to England would be different, but it wasn't.

During the day Caroline worked as a maid in the Manor and at night Lord Klaus snuck into her room and they explored each others body's until dawn. At first Caroline believed his whispered promises to make her a Lady and to take away her servant title, but the more time passed the more she doubted it. She was distraught at her position in the house and when she had tried to bring it up to Lord Klaus he just made more meaningless promises to her.

What made the entire thing worse was that everyone treated her like a maid, even Lord Klaus at times. She couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here.

She couldn't decide which was worse as well, being treated as a possession in a Brothel or being a servant. She had no freedom either place and she was getting tired picking up after others. She wanted to go explore the world, she wanted to get out of Lord Klaus's house and some days she wanted to get away from Lord Klaus.

But then he would do something spectacular or buy her something and all would be forgiven, she hated herself the most when that happened. She didn't like to be bought, but the gifts he gave her were always marvelous. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry sometimes. They were all so thoughtful and she could never say no to him. It was a weakness she had realized long before.

Finally Caroline reached the main hall were she had to scrub the floor before dinner. She set to work on her task and was so enthralled with washing the floor that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Caroline?" she raised her head to see Lord Klaus approaching.

She smiled slightly at him and hopped to her feet to curtsy for him.

She knew it wasn't necessary but it was all for looks.

"Why aren't you eating dinner with the others?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't finish yet." She said softly gesturing to the great hall surrounding them.

"I see, well I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow, love." Klaus said.

"No, no, it can't I need to finish it tonight." She said quietly getting back on her knees.

"Don't be daft, love, I can just have someone else finish it tomorrow." Klaus said getting annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Really, milord, it's not a problem. I'm not that hungry anyway." Caroline said already getting back to work.

"Caroline—" Klaus said putting a hand on her arm, but she yanked it away and continued to scrub.

"Caroline? What's the matter?" he asked putting his hands to her face so she could look at him.

Caroline shifted away avoiding his eye contact.

"Please, love, what's wrong?" he asked caressing her hair.

She could feel the tears suddenly spring to her eyes and she began to cry without meaning. She wasn't sure why she was being so emotional.

But she felt so sad, so depressed for the last year that she had been in this home with Lord Klaus. She didn't feel depressed with Lord Klaus, she felt depressed that she couldn't be who she wanted. Who she thought she could be. She wanted to spread her wings, metaphorically speaking and her time here was holding her back.

"I'm tired of doing this." Caroline said softly tears streaming down her face.

Klaus sighed and cupped her face, "I don't care if the hall is washed, sweetheart, I just want you to go eat dinner. Please go eat dinner with the rest."

Caroline shook her head, "no I mean I'm tired of cleaning, of picking up after others, when I came to be with you I thought that's what was going to happen. We would be together, not that I would be another maid you take to your bed."

"I can assure you, you're the only one I let lie in my bed." Klaus said staring at her.

Caroline shook her head slowly, "that's not enough, Nik. I want to be with you, not only at night, but during the day as well. I want…I want to be free. I don't want to be a maid or a prostitute I want to be me."

"And like I've told you, you will—"

"No, I won't. I won't live forever, Nik, I'm not a vampire. I'll die soon and when that happens….the way things are going I'll still be a maid and I don't want that. I want freedom and if you won't give it to me…I'll take it." Caroline said angrily.

"Are you threatening me, love?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

"No I am not, I'm telling you that I don't want this life anymore. I'm tired of it. I have been under your care for almost a year and a half and I don't want to do this anymore." Caroline said sadly.

"What do you expect I do? We aren't of the same social status. I can't just marry a maid because I want to." Klaus said angrily.

"Your Lord Klaus you can do whatever you want. Now please leave you are distracting me from my work." Caroline said gesturing to the bucket of water. Klaus sighed, "we'll talk about this later."

"As you wish milord." She said going back to washing the floors.

Klaus watched her for another minute before going off back to his study. He was close to finding the doppleganger and he couldn't let Caroline's annoyance with him get in the way.

He'd fix it later maybe with a nice diamond necklace.

* * *

_England 1492_

It had been a couple of months since Caroline and Klaus had talked about Caroline's role as a maid. He still came to her at night and still bought her presents. They continued on as before, nothing having changed between them.

Except Caroline's consistent sadness at being in a place she did not want to be in. The sex had changed with time, however. He would bite her sometimes and feed her his blood to heal her. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy it because she did, but she was also careful since she didn't want to be a vampire.

It was the day of Klaus's birthday and Caroline was dusting in the library when she heard Elijah and Klaus talking about a doppleganger. The doppleganger she knew was what Klaus had been looking for, for centuries and he had finally found it. It would be at his birthday party later, a party she wasn't allowed to go to since she wasn't of social status.

She was upset this was another thing she couldn't attend, but she tried to ignore it and tried to concentrate on getting a present for him. She had found some of her old prostitute clothes and decided to put on a little show for him that night when he came to her and she also had also carved a little wolf out of wood for him.

She of course knew about the curse.

"We have found her." Elijah said as Caroline listened.

"And she will be at the party?" Klaus asked.

"She will I'll introduce her. It's astounding her likeness to Tatia." Elijah said.

"This will be glorious, brother, finally after all this time I will be my true self." Klaus said.

They were walking away so Caroline couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but she couldn't help but wonder about it, she didn't realize the doppleganger was a girl. And that new knowledge upset her.

Would Klaus leave her for this girl?

Caroline helped set up the ballroom and dining room for the guests and then retired to her room. She started to set up her room in the way she knew Klaus liked it for his birthday and then she readied her body and put on the outfit she knew he'd like. Hours passed and the party proceeded upstairs and finally at midnight, their usual meeting time Caroline was ready.

Except midnight turned into one and one turned into two and Klaus was still not with her. She fell asleep sometime around three tear stains on her pillow wondering where Klaus was.

Weeks passed and Klaus only had come to see her a handful of times. Although he did not forget her own birthday, she had turned eighteen and had given her a lovely diamond bracelet. She had given him his present, and he seemed to like it, but his visits to her were becoming far and few between.

A few days before the full moon Caroline was cleaning his room when she fell off the ladder while washing the windows. Klaus was not in his room at the time and she landed on her arm in a funny way. She cried out in pain and the door burst open revealing Klaus himself.

"Caroline? What happened?" he asked upon seeing the odd angel of her arm.

"I fell." She said lamely.

"Let me." He said biting and offering her his blood she took it hesitantly and drew enough to heal her.

He kissed her softly on the lips and helped her up.

"Why don't you come see me anymore?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm readying everything to remove the curse." Klaus said. "And after that we can be together like how you want." He added.

"What about the doppleganger?" Caroline asked.

She had heard rumors that the girl was gorgeous and that Klaus and Elijah were spending a lot of time with her. When she had brought it up before Klaus told her she was the only one and the doppleganger meant nothing, but she wasn't so sure.

"What about her? She's Elijah's, I just need her for the sacrifice." Klaus said staring into her eyes.

"But—"

"No buts Caroline it's you I want, not Katerina." Klaus said kissing her again on the lips.

"Now go have some dinner." He said waving her off.

Caroline nodded and went down to the kitchens to go eat a quick dinner. It was only then that she remembered the cleaning things she'd left in his room so she went back up to grab them. She could hear Elijah and Klaus talking. Klaus was explaining how love was a vampire's greatest weakness and how he shall never love.

Caroline felt as if her heart was breaking. She loved him, but he did not love her? How could he not? They spent so much time together, they made love, but he did not love her? The revelation made her stomach sick and her heart ache, she decided later to just come back to get the cleaning things. She felt ill the rest of the day, those words swirling in her head.

The sadness that she felt for loving a man who could never love her.

She knew that she should leave there was no point in staying with a man who did not love her as she loved him. She returned right before she was going to go to bed to retrieve her items from Klaus's room.

This time she tried to be loud and when she opened the door she saw a beautiful brunette getting dressed in Klaus's room and Klaus was nowhere in sight. She felt her blood level drop and her heart hammering in her chest.

The brunette girl smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"My cleaning things." Caroline whispered gesturing to the bucket and ladder that were still there.

"How forgetful of you." the brunette sneered.

"Klaus should whip you for your forgetfulness. By the way he should be right out, I think I wore him out." She added fixing her dress. The brunette girl continued to smirk at her as Caroline felt her blood boil. She hurriedly retrieved her items and left the room. She had decided she had enough of this.

She was running away.

(A/n: reviews? thoughts? feedback? Let me know what you think! And please review!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Vampire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, If I did there would be a show about Klaroline and their awesomeness. **

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Since you guys were so responsive to the last chapter I had to update as quickly as possible! I thank all of you guys soooooo much for the lovely reviews! They were awesome and totally made me terrible day yesterday that much better! I thank all of you who reviewed and who are reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! It's going to be kind of dark for a bit, but no worries there is always a happy ending!

As for Klaus and his douchebaggary, I felt the need to do that as some of you pointed out, he has been acting like an ass, but I feel like Klaus hasn't fully reached his emotional potential I feel like right now, in the story and his life he is still kind of temperamental and still feels a lot of hurt over his life so he lashes out and doesn't really know how to return Caroline's affection so he treats her badly. He doesn't mean to, he just doesn't fully know what she means to him, he's kind of denying his feelings for her since he thinks that he doesn't need to feel, I hope that made sense. As for the episode-that-never-happened or the dreaded 4X16 that was awful do to the event-that-never-happened, I felt that Klaus needed to suffer a bit and thats what shall happen. Let me know what you guys think! I deeply love and appreciate the reviews! So please review! And enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Vampire**

_England 1492_

Klaus was in a fit of rage.

That was an understatement if there ever was one. It was the night of the full moon and finally after centuries of waiting it was the time to break the curse. Tonight was the night, but his brother, his believed older brother released the doppleganger into the night to set her free and now he was hunting her like a dog.

He was outraged and wasn't sure how to cope with his anger, so the first thing he did-after killing a few servants in rage—he sought out Caroline.

_His_ Caroline always calmed him when he was angry.

But when he went to her chambers he found them empty most of her belongings gone. He knew something was wrong when he saw the still made bed and the empty closet. He went to go find Miss Woods and when she gave him an answer he didn't like—Caroline wasn't doing any chores she must be in her chamber—he ripped her head off and then proceeded to destroy everyone and everything else he came into contact with.

As if the doppleganger escaping wasn't bad enough, Caroline had run off into the night as well.

So after killing all of his servants and leaving his family to clean the mess up he set to hunting down the doppleganger and Caroline. Both searches were fruitless for days, until one of his spies informed him that the doppleganger had been made into a vampire.

She was now worthless.

That left him searching for Caroline, but the only thing he found out about Caroline was that when she ran, she ran far and wide and not even any of his spies were good enough to track her. It was like she had disappeared on that fateful night and the only thing he wished for every night as he attempted sleep was that she would return to him when she was ready.

He knew he hadn't treated her right, but he wasn't sure how to treat a woman he loved. Yes, he did love her, he knew that now. Where his heart sat, it ached with need for her and he couldn't help but wonder where she was and wither she was all right.

He needed her like a man needed air.

He craved to feel her again beneath him.

He desired her so intensely he couldn't sleep.

At times he felt as if he'd drop dead without her and the only person he had to blame was himself. He knew he should have taken her complaints seriously, but he figured buying her beautiful gifts would calm her worries and make her forget her sadness. Alas, he was wrong and he knew that now.

If only he could tell _his_ Caroline how sorry he was and if he could try and make it up to her, not with gifts, but with his love. When he saw her again—because he couldn't give up his search, that would admit defeat and he would never be defeated—he would tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her since that's what she deserved.

Honesty and love.

She was a queen and he would show her, not take her for granted since she would forever be the only woman he loved.

* * *

_Paris 1590_

Caroline sat in the dressing room with the other girls. She was putting rouge on her cheeks and red stain on her lips to make her lips and cheeks redder. The girls around her were chattering in French and she smirked at her reflection in the mirror. She stuck some more bobby pins in her hair and twisted her head around to see her head from every angel.

She thought she looked good.

She pursed her lips and stood up puffing her skirt up a bit to make it look more seductive and then she hurried to where the other girls were lining up getting ready to put on the show they had been doing every night since she had arrived a few months ago. She was glad to be back in France having been absent from her home country for almost 100 years. She put her arms around the other girls and the pianist began to play and they can-canned out from behind the curtain. They did the routine they had perfected so well and Caroline's smirk widened when she heard the hollers of the gentlemen in the club.

She couldn't help but relish the attention.

So much about her had changed in the last 100 years. She was not the same innocent Caroline, she was so much more. Whether she had changed for the better was up for debate, but currently she felt like she was on top of the world.

As the show went on she couldn't help but notice a familiar face in the crowd. When her eyes locked on a pair of brilliant blue eyes she couldn't help but almost forget the routine she had not only memorized but could do in her sleep. She almost messed up, but righted herself before it was noticeable. She tried to ignore the man's eyes for the remainder of the evening, but found that it was too hard to do when she knew he was standing there staring at her so intently.

When the show ended she hurried off the stage and into the dressing room to put her normal dress on. There was a knock on the door and a girl hurried over to her with a smile on her face. Caroline knew the girl by face but was not familiar with her name she didn't care much for humans and only saw them as a simple meal on legs.

"What?" Caroline snapped in French.

The girl bristled under Caroline's harsh tone and stuttered out her reply, "A man is outside waiting for you. He wants to see you now."

Caroline sighed and looked at herself once more in the mirror before getting out of her seat and going to him. She already knew this was coming, but she didn't expect for it to happen tonight.

She didn't want to see Klaus yet.

She wasn't ready.

Despite telling herself repeatedly that she was, the reality was that she wasn't since she still had deep feelings for him. Feelings she knew would never go away.

Besides she had run from him, how forgiving could he really be towards her?

Also he probably had that stupid brunette bitch keeping him company now. How delightful she had to endure Klaus and that dumb doppleganger bitch. With renewed spirit Caroline left the dressing room and stepped outside the door to see Klaus, handsome as ever leaning against the doorframe.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted his ever-present smirk on his face.

"Klaus." Caroline snapped her arms crossed over her cleavage.

He eyed her and was not ashamed to let his eyes wander over her body.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline asked eyebrows raised.

"I have been looking for you for almost a century sweetheart, I think I get to ask the questions now." Klaus said staring at her intently.

Caroline scoffed and looked away from his intense stare. "I highly doubt that, _Lord Klaus_." She snarled.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the hostile tone for, love? I should be the angry one. You up and leave in the middle of the night and a hundred years later here you are, not a day over the last time I saw you, dancing like a prostitute in this slum." Klaus said trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

"If you forgot, I was a prostitute once and this slum is my job, so if you could be so kind as to run along and go back to your precious doppleganger I'll be on my way home." Caroline said about to go back into the dressing room to retrieve her bag and then go home.

"No. Wait. I want to talk to you." Klaus said grabbing her arm.

"About what?" Caroline snarled yanking her arm away.

"Everything." Klaus breathed.

"And why should I? I meant nothing to you, I was just some…stupid innocent girl." Caroline said.

"Please, Caroline, have one drink with me. Please talk to me." Klaus said on the verge of begging.

Caroline paused thinking about his request she knew in reality she couldn't deny him anything. He still meant too much to her, even after all she had endured, after everything he had done.

"Alright, one drink." Caroline said sighing and he turned to lead her out to the restaurant and towards a secluded table in the back. One of the barmaids came over and he ordered two drinks for them.

"So…" Caroline said sighing and looking everywhere but at him.

"Why did you leave?" Klaus asked suddenly his own eyes trained on her.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I was depressed I guess. You were not listening to what I wanted. I wanted freedom and acknowledgement, I didn't leave the Brothel to come clean your manor." Caroline said quietly playing with her fingers.

"I was upset when I found you gone." Klaus said nonchalantly this time looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I felt that it was the right thing to do. You weren't acknowledging me and then I found that doppleganger getting dressed in your room and I…plus you said you could never love anyone to Elijah and I just…snapped." Caroline stammered looking away.

"You heard that?" Klaus asked softly.

"I did and I loved you so much I just couldn't bare to love a man who could never love me in return." Caroline said staring at the table.

Klaus was quiet for a moment.

"I never slept with the doppleganger, Caroline. You were and are the only woman I ever want to be with. Katerina was a means to an end. She was supposed to allow me to break the curse, but Elijah set her free. She's a vampire now." Klaus said staring at her.

Caroline would have blushed if she were still human. "Oh."

"You loved me?" he asked his voice filled with shyness.

"I did." Caroline said looking up at him through her lashes.

"And how did you become this? A vampire? Did Katerina find you and…because if she did I will kill her, torture her for years." Klaus said venomously.

Caroline smiled sadly, "I haven't seen Katerina since I was your maid. As for how I became this…I…still had your blood in my system when I died. I figured you'd know how to make a vampire by now." Caroline said smiling for what felt like the first time in ages.

Klaus frowned, "don't play coy with me. Who killed you Caroline? I will kill them. No one should ever hurt you."

Caroline smiled the same melancholy smile, remembering something that had happened almost a hundred years ago. "They are long since dead, Nik, I killed them and I can take care of myself."

Klaus looked surprised.

"I see." He said vaguely and they stopped talking as the barmaid set the drinks down and then left.

"How long have you been in Paris?" Caroline asked trying to steer the conversation away from her transformation.

"A few days. Kol's been causing some trouble here so Elijah, Rebekah and I decided to come visit." Klaus said sipping his drink.

"Oh, I see." Caroline said drinking her own beverage.

"Would you like to come visit? We're staying at the—" Klaus began to say but was cut off by a brunette man coming over to them a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Caroline, my sweet." The man said ignoring Klaus and placing a kiss on Caroline's cheek.

Klaus's anger at watching another man touch _his_ Caroline began to spike up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you there. Do you know my sweet lady?" the man asked looking at Klaus whose mouth had dropped slightly open.

"I'm sorry, Christopher, this is an old friend Klaus, Christopher, Christopher Klaus." Caroline introduced sheepishly sending Klaus apologetic vibes.

"You're…friend?" Klaus asked hopeful with raised eyebrows. Inside he was seething, but he wouldn't let this man get the better of him. After all he had known Caroline since she was human.

"I'm actually her fiancé." Christopher said triumphantly.

Klaus was shocked into speechlessness and Caroline avoided his eye contact by downing the rest of her drink.

"I see." Klaus said finally. "Well then, Caroline is an old friend of mine and my family and I are in town for a few days, how about you join us for dinner?" he asked a polite smile upon his face.

Caroline's eyes widened and she tried to discreetly shake her head, but Christopher smiled at Klaus.

"Sounds lovely, doesn't it my sweet?" Christopher asked glancing at Caroline would couldn't do anything but nod.

"Excellent! Here's the place we are staying in! Please come over tomorrow night at seven? Is that alright?" Klaus asked staring at Caroline.

She nodded meekly looking at the piece of parchment he handed her with the address. Klaus nodded and stood up his eyes never leaving Caroline.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said a menacing tone lacing his tone he straightened his clothes and was about to walk off when he stopped and turned around to address them once more.

"Oh yes and try not to run off this time, love, now I know what you are, I'll be able to find you much more easily than last time." Klaus said his voice still steely.

Caroline watched as he left the bar, the comforting hand of her fiancé doing nothing to quell her aching dead heart.

(A/n: For all of those wondering, I don't speak french and my internet was being stupid so I couldn't accurately look up the historical events of of 1590 in the land of entertainment and prostitution. On another note, let me know what you think! And please review!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Fiance

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story! I know the last chapter was dark and so was the last chapter of my other story. This is happier...kinda...mostly. But I just want to thank everyone for reading and especially for reviewing! Let me know what you guys think! I love to hear your feedback and reviews for the chapter!

**Guest**: Caroline wasn't a virgin. She had sex once, so Klaus was her second and technically she really didn't want to have sex the first time so Klaus technically was her first. I read in my brief research of brothels during that time that most woman chose to be in that line of work because they were 'tainted' and had already had sex so they weren't pure enough for marriage or they just really liked it and since Caroline was disowned and really young I decided to go with the fact that someone forced themselves on her, which explains why her father disowned her and sent her to a brothel since she was 'impure' now. I know in that day and age girls had sex young, super young, but I didn't want Caroline to be too young.

I hope you guys like the chapter and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Fiancé**

_France 1590_

Caroline tugged at her dress nervously as they approached the grandeur castle. She should have known that he would be staying in a castle, for all she knew this could be one of his various homes. It had been almost a hundred years since they had been together after all, but one thing was for sure, Klaus always did like to live in style.

Her fiancé took her hand as they walked up the steps, but she shook his hand out of her grasp too anxious to want to hold hands.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Christopher asked when she twisted her fingers in unease.

"Perfectly fine." Caroline snapped as they came to stand in front of the door.

Suddenly Caroline turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Christopher…these people…they are dangerous, so try not to make them angry. Especially Klaus."

Christopher's face turned to concern, "Why are we here then?"

"Because no one says no to Lord Klaus." She whispered.

"How do you know this, gentlemen my sweet?" Christopher asked as she knocked on the large door.

"It was a long time ago, when I was a different person." She said quietly.

She could hear the approaching footsteps in the castle coming towards the door.

"We can leave, you know." Christopher said.

Caroline turned to him with a sad smile, "no, we really can not."

Christopher opened his mouth to retort when all of a sudden the door opened and a butler stood before them.

"Lady Forbes and her suitor." He said bowing to them and letting them inside the castle.

Caroline curtsied and Christopher bowed as they were escorted into one of the sitting rooms within the castle. She saw Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol sitting in the room. Rebekah and Kol were bickering per usual and Elijah sat reading a book. They all stopped when she and Christopher stepped inside the room.

"Caroline! Nik informed us you would be accompanying us for dinner." Rebekah greeted a smirk upon her face.

Caroline tried to smile and curtsy for them. She felt Christopher do the same beside her.

"And you brought dinner as well." Kol said staring at the man beside her.

Caroline glared, "back off Kol, he's not for eating."

"Eating?" Christopher asked confused.

"Nothing, he was joking." Caroline said trying to smooth over Kol's slip of tongue. She sent another glare at Kol and then turned to Elijah and Rebekah who were sitting on a loveseat together.

"It's very good to see both of you." Caroline said sitting in one of the chairs. Christopher remained standing as Kol eyed in hungrily.

"I must say I was a bit surprised when Niklaus told us you were coming." Elijah said looking at her.

Rebekah nodded beside him.

"As was I, since we haven't seen you in oh…100 years and before that you were our maid, it was all very peculiar." Rebekah said eyeing her with interest.

"It makes you wonder what was really going on behind closed doors." She added smirking at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and looked away from them. She had enjoyed talking to Rebekah when she was a maid; she saw something in Rebekah that made her curious. The girl was very strong willed and intimidating, but once you got to know her you found out how deeply wounded and how little self-esteem she really had. Caroline felt that they had bonded while she lived in the castle, at least a little, but their social status really kept them apart, much like it had with Klaus.

Now after 100 years Rebekah was acting like they were never really that good of friends and maybe they hadn't been, maybe Caroline was so nieve at that time that she couldn't even identify real friendship.

But now she was different.

Her innocence was gone and if anyone ever hurt her the way she had previously been damaged there would be hell to pay, of that she was certain.

"So tell us how you came to be this way." Elijah said after a sizeable silence.

"Yes, love, do tell us." A voice came from the doorway.

Caroline looked over already knowing whom the voice belonged to; after all he did invite them to her home. Caroline felt the familiar feeling of sickness in her stomach every time he was near. After 100 years apart the feelings still wouldn't go away, it was like she was a meek human all over again and not a blood thirsty vampire.

Klaus always brought out the most extreme emotions within her and now was no exception. She had spent a century trying to get over this man, but apparently her feelings for him were not going away anytime soon. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about it.

Caroline looked over at Christopher who had a bewildered look upon his face. She wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I beg your pardon, but what are all of you talking about? How my sweet came to be this way? What are you on about? Caroline is all right, I take good care of her." Christopher said perplexed.

"How good for you, but Caroline hasn't always been this way." Klaus said glaring at Christopher.

"You mean she was more strong willed before?" Christopher laughed.

"I have tried my best to tame her, but sometimes the beast can not be tamed." He chortled again as the Mikaelson's gave him funny looks.

"And what pray tell do you mean?" Klaus asked coming to sit beside Kol who had been oddly quiet throughout the night.

"I just mean that when we met my sweet was a bit of a mess, do not agree, muffin?" Christopher asked looking at Caroline.

Caroline looked away and out the window wondering what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

"What kind of mess was she?" Kol asked interested looking at the man.

"Well she was without parents, or a suitor, I took it upon myself to court her and well…sometime along the way I grew emotional towards her. We've been together for almost two years. She is my sweet." Christopher said looking at Caroline who was still looking out the window. She could feel Klaus's eyes burning into her.

"Why do you think she needs a suitor?" Elijah asked.

"Have you seen the place she works in? It's one step up from a Brothel." Christopher said then laughed.

There was a tense silence in the room as the Mikaaelson siblings looked at Klaus, Caroline, then at Christopher.

"Do you by any chance have any wine? I'm dying of thirst." Christopher asked looking at Klaus who nodded looking at the man angrily.

"I'll have one of the maids get you some." Klaus said and grabbed hold of the rope to call the maid.

An older woman came then and they all ordered drinks with her.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably remembering the time she lived in the manor with all of them and she was the maid.

"So tell me, how did you all meet my sweet?" Christopher asked as he sipped on some wine.

"She worked for us." Rebekah said glancing at Caroline who was drinking some tea.

"Worked for you? But why?" Christopher asked glancing at Caroline.

His eyes widened, "have you been lying about your social status, my sweet?" he gasped looking at her.

"You know my family will not allow us to marry if they find out you a commoner." He added looking all around at the faces of the people in the room willing someone to tell him the truth.

Caroline sighed, "Christopher, do shut up." She snapped looking into his eyes and compelling him into silence.

He opened his mouth several times trying to make a sound.

"And just drink your wine." She added.

He put the cup to his lips as the Mikaelsons stared at her in awe.

"Is he…is he merely a human?" Rebekah asked astonished.

"He is." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you with him?" Klaus demanded angrily. She was denying him for a mere human?

Caroline shrugged, "because I can be. Because despite the fact he's annoying and disagreeable a woman with no suitor is seen badly in this day and age and the last thing I want to be seen as is a woman with a low disposition." She said annoyed.

"So you don't love him?" Klaus clarified smirking at her. He felt overjoyed at the new knowledge.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"But it is. _You_ are my business, love." Klaus said staring at her.

Caroline scoffed and finished her tea. "Christopher is merely a means to an end." She said throwing his words back at him. "He is a respectable man and since my social status is…within question I want to seem as normal as possible and since I am of marrying age I figured I should do just that. Christopher came around at a perfect time."

"What happens when he finds out you don't age?" Elijah asked curiously.

Caroline shrugged and put down her teacup. "I'll probably kill him." She said nonchalantly as if she was talking about what dress to wear tomorrow.

All eyes turned to Christopher who was draining his cup of wine.

Caroline got up and poured him some more.

"You are going to kill him? Just like that?" Rebekah asked staring at her.

"What else would I do with him?" Caroline asked tilting her head.

"Love him." Rebekah said bluntly.

Caroline laughed, the sound was like tinkling bells. "Oh please, Rebekah, I don't believe in love. It's a meaningless feeling that leaves you weak and hurt and I am neither, not anymore." She looked over at Klaus for a brief moment.

His face portrayed nothing of what he was feelings.

"How did you get to be this way?" Klaus asked suddenly. "The Caroline I knew was—"

"Was innocent and stupid. That Caroline is gone and in her place is me, a cold and careless vampire just trying to survive in this world, isn't that what you are doing as well, Klaus?" Caroline said staring at him.

"No, that Caroline was caring and beautiful and full of light. You are…you've flipped the switch." Klaus said softly.

"On the contrary, Nik, I am still me, just not innocent and caring. I haven't flipped any switch. I still feel, I feel the pain and the hate and the sadness that this world makes me endure. I feel all of it, but the one thing I don't feel is love because it's a useless emotion." She said sighing.

"How did you become a vampire, Caroline?" Elijah asked breaking the tense silence after Caroline's little speech.

Caroline looked away and sadness crossed her face. "After I ran away…I had run in the middle of the night since I knew if I waited around I'd probably never leave…I came across a group of men who were drunk. Of course I was a cliché and they ended up killing me. When I awoke I was confused and it was light out, the transition was terrible, I went to the first home I saw and I got invited in. I had so much blood all over me the family wanted to help me. One of the children was sick with Tuberculosis and I…I couldn't take the smell of the blood. I drained all of them every last one." Caroline said quietly staring out the window again.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Rebekah staring at her a look of understanding in her eyes.

Caroline sighed and looked away.

"And since then I've been roaming Europe really. I came back to France a few years ago, met Christopher and you know the rest." She added.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Rebekah said softly.

"How can you walk in the day?" Elijah asked matching his sister's soft tones.

Caroline shrugged, "It was nice actually I came across a witch who made me a daylight ring. I just had to kill some of her wrongdoers."

Klaus had been quiet the whole explanation watching as Caroline struggled with the emotions and the memories. He felt his heart swell in sadness and anger at the knowledge that Caroline had died in that way. He cursed himself for not taking better care of her and he felt sadness that so much bad had happened so this beautiful creature. If she had become a vampire he would have made sure she was well taken care of with him, but instead she had to wander the continent for 100 years by herself until she found some useless human to pretend to love.

"I think we should have dinner now." Klaus said staring at Caroline.

Caroline shifted under his gaze and all of them stood up. Caroline went over to Christopher and compelled him to follow, stay silent, and forget everything that was to happen tonight. They went into the dining room and the staff served them dinner. The dinner was all around quiet and Caroline picked at her food and drank her wine laced with blood.

When the meal was over Rebekah disappeared upstairs, Kol went out to a Brothel, and Elijah went to the library. Caroline compelled Christopher to sit in the seat in the dining oom and continue drinking the wine as she went to sit with Klaus in the parlor. She figured she could talk to him for a little while before they parted ways, this time for good.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself she wanted.

"I'm sorry about everything." Klaus said as they sipped some blood in champagne glasses.

Caroline looked away sadly not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. "It's…it's my own fault really. If I hadn't ever been sent to that Brothel we would never have met and you wouldn't have to deal with me now."

Klaus looked at her and reached to take her hand closest to him. "I don't ever wish that. Coming to that Brothel was the best thing that ever happened to me, Caroline. It brought me to you."

Caroline cast him a heartbreaking smile. "You're nice, Klaus, but let's be honest, you never felt anything for me. I was just a mere plaything to occupy your time until you found the doppleganger."

Klaus frowned, "is that what you really think? That I used you? Do you really think that low of me?"

Caroline smirked, "I already told you I heard what you said about love."

"And I heard what you said about love. Do you truly not love? You told me last night you loved me."

"Yes, back then, but now…so much has changed, Klaus I don't think I could love again. After everything I've seen and after what I've done." Caroline looked away.

"What about Christopher? Are you really going to go through with that?" Klaus said quietly.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know really, I kind of got in a mess with him. He kept perusing me, for a little while I thought I could love him, but…honestly…no one compares to you," she whispered.

Klaus smiled at her and cupped her face with his hands. "No one compares to you as well, love. When I found out you were gone, I was upset, yes. But the only person I had to blame was myself. I never told you I appreciated you, or that I loved you. I only gave you presents and took you to bed. I should have done things so differently…I don't blame you for leaving. I'm glad I found you again although I wish you hadn't had to endure the pain."

Caroline felt tears gathering at her eyes and cursed her desire and love for this man. Despite trying to repress it, she couldn't.

He was too special, too magnificent not to love.

"We are leaving in a weeks time, we have to take Kol with us." Klaus said watching her.

"Where will you go?" Caroline asked.

"Bulgaria I think, maybe Austria-Hungary. We aren't sure yet." Klaus said softly.

"Well I hope we see each other soon." Caroline said looking away and hoping her tears don't fall.

"You can come with us, love." Klaus said.

Caroline laughed bitterly, "and clean your house again? I don't think so."

Klaus shook his head, "no, as my equal, as the lady of the house. This isn't an empty promise, Caroline. The last 100 years without you have been torture and I don't want to lose you again. Please leave your fiancé. Come away with me."

Caroline stared at him for a long minute wondering if she should believe him or not.

She needed more time to consider his offer.

She stood up suddenly.

"Hold on." She said and then left the room.

Klaus sat there perplexed and tried to hear what she was doing. He could hear her talking to Christopher and then he heard her compel him to go home. He felt his dark heart lighten, was she really going to leave with him? Would she leave the fiancé for him? He knew this time he would do it right, he loved her.

He would cherish her and give her the moon and stars if she desired.

He watched as she came back into the room and came to sit next to him again.

"What—" he began to ask but she placed a finger upon his lips and then leaned in the kiss him softly.

He felt like he was floating when her lips touched his. He licked her lower lip trying to get her lips to open so they could deepen the kiss. She responded immediately and wound her arms around his neck savoring the taste of him. He moved closer to her and wrapped his fingers in her hair taking in the silky curls piled high on her head. Their kissing became urgent both of them needing to feel the others body pressed against the other.

"Wait—" he tried to say breaking away.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

He soaked her in, her swollen lips, breathy voice, and her heaving chest. He felt so lucky to have her again.

"Let's go to my room." He said swinging her into his arms and carrying her across the castle and into his chambers.

She barely had time to register the décor in his room before he had her on the bed his hands tearing at the many fabrics of her dress. She copied his actions and tore his own clothes trying to feel his body. As the fabrics disappeared Klaus left hot open mouth kisses across her skin and Caroline arched into his mouth. She had been with other men since leaving him, but he would forever remain her favorite, he was forever hers, just like she was forever his.

She pushed him off her and to the bed so she could straddle his naked body beneath her own. There were no barriers now and she leaned down to kiss him on his mouth and then neck slowly working her way down his glorious body enjoying the moans coming from his mouth. She came to his manhood and took him easily in her mouth enjoying the stiffening of his member as she sucked the tip. He was hard within minutes, but before she could straddle him again he flipped them over and he was on top. He dipped his fingers into her wet hot core and she arched her back trying to create more friction as he slowly and agonizingly pumped his fingers within her. She spread her legs wider trying to get him to hit that one tender spot, but instead he rubbed his thumb against her clit and purposefully missed that spot that drove her crazy.

She groaned in impatience and he placed her long legs on his shoulders as he positioned his cock at her moist center. He thrusted into her quickly and then withdrew almost all the way out and then he went in again going as deep as he could. She cried out in pleasure as his cock went in and out of her slowly gaining speed. He was hitting that spot he was purposefully avoiding before and she was so close she could feel the building tension in her lower stomach. He was going as deep as he could holding her hips in his hands and thrusting as hard as he dared feeling his own orgasm building within him. He moved one final time and felt Caroline's own orgasm as her walls clenched around his cock making him spill his hot seed into her. He smirked at her loud shouts of pleasure and then he slowly lowered her legs from his shoulders and then collapsed beside her breathing erratically.

Caroline glanced at him and smirked.

"I haven't been fucked like that in awhile." She said nonchalantly.

He chuckled, "you mean Christopher isn't doing it for you?"

Caroline looked a way a shadow of guilt passed over her features. "No man has anything on you, Nik."

Klaus looked at her and reached a hand out to caress her soft face. "Tell me, do you love him?"

Caroline moved away from him and got out of bed the sheet wrapped securely around her, "I told you that isn't any of your business."

"Since you are willing to kill him, I'm doubting you love him." Klaus said to her propping himself up on his elbow.

"I don't know what you want me to say, that I don't love him? That I still love you? But what's the point in that you'll only leave me in the end, or treat me as a possession. I want to be free, Nik. I've tasted my freedom and I like it." Caroline said looking at him a gloomy expression on her face.

"It doesn't matter what I feel for you if you don't return my feelings. It matters how you treat me and it matters how you regard me as an equal and not a maid or plaything." Caroline added picking up the tatters of her dress so she can avoid his knowing eyes.

"I do, love you Caroline. I have for a hundred years and I will for the next, if you let me." Klaus said softly watching her stare at her ripped dress.

"And what of the hundred after that? What happens when you grow tired of me?" she whispered feeling the tears descend her cheeks.

"That won't happen, love, I love you. Now please come with us when we leave." Klaus said getting up and going over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled when she leaned into him. Her body was accepting his offer, now all he had to do was hear it.

"Nik…" Caroline said softly turning to look at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then on her neck. He slowly pushed her back towards the bed and into it once again. She didn't stop him as he trailed his mouth down her body, his own was already to take her again.

"Please…" he murmured in her ear.

Caroline grunted as he unwrapped the sheet away from her.

"Come away with me, my love." He muttered against her skin.

Caroline could feel her resolve shrinking and she closed her eyes knowing that watching him devour her body in kisses would make her say yes to anything.

"I'll think about it." She finally breathed out as he entered her again. She knew though that saying no to Klaus was close to impossible just like her thinking she wouldn't leave with him again. She knew she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. Especially when he did these things to her body that made her feel so good.

Christopher was forgotten at least for the night as were all the other worries they had, they just wanted to be together.

(A/n: Happy ending, for the moment! I felt we needed something to gear us up for tonights episode...tell me guys what you think! I love reviews! Please review!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Move

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers and reviewers! I want to say thank you for the awesome reviews! It means so much and im so glad u guys are enjoying! It also motivate me to update and sometimes you guys give me ideas or push me in the direction of awesome muse writing time. I wrote this chapter on the road, I'm on vaca which is super nice since normal life was getting to extreme so I might have another update for tomorrow, I might not tho so don't get angry, or I might update the super neglected New Kid, I'm not sure it depends if i do my hw and taxes. I want to thank everyone reading and reviewing this story! Seriously u guys make it awesome! and make me smile with ur reviews! and how much u love the story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think! and please review! I appreciate it!

**Chapter 7: The Move**

_ France 1590_

Caroline awoke in the large bed alone.

She sighed and looked around Klaus's room taking in the differences of his bedroom compared to their time together back in the late 1400's when she was his maid. She stretched and got off the mattress to walk around the room. The cold stone on the ground didn't both her tough vampire feet and she smirked when she came upon some drawings on a table.

She gasped when she realized the sketches were all of her.

There were so many, some of her asleep, others while she worked as a maid in his house, then there were some of her in the throes of passion. She picked up a particular one that caught her attention; it was her from two nights ago when her life had yet again changed when he walked into her life. The one underneath it was her sitting on a pedestal on the Brothel she used to work at. She picked that one up with her other hand and she looked at the differences of how he drew her. The one of her on the pedestal showed her slightly younger with her old prostitute clothes on and the one of her from a few nights ago showed how much she had changed.

She sighed heavily thinking of all of the things that had happened in the last 100 years, what she had done and seen. She wasn't sure why Klaus would want to be with her. All of the murder she had done and the bloodshed she'd been apart of and witnessed dimmed her light.

Wasn't that the only reason he liked her?

Because of her so-called light?

Sure, she was beautiful and she knew he loved that, but she wasn't innocent anymore, she was almost as bad as he was, a monster.

Why would he want her now when she had done so much bad?

"Caroline." Klaus purred as he came into the room and pulled her into his arms as she continued to stare at the drawings.

She turned slightly to him and tried to smile at him, but it was forced. Her mind was still on why he would want her. She wasn't a damsel in distress anymore she was a strong vampire who needed an equal, not a hero.

She set the drawings down back where she found them.

"Nik." She responded turning fully towards him, the sheet was wrapped tightly around her and her gaze was drawn down. He tilted her head up and she was forced to look into his blue eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked quietly.

"It's…well…are you sure you want me to come with you?" she stuttered unsure of how to approach the subject.

He laughed at her, "of course, Caroline, I have thought of nothing except you for over 100 years. You are what I want and I would be overjoyed if you came with us."

"Nik I'm not the same person as before. I've done bad things, unthinkable things." Caroline said softly.

"As have I, but that doesn't matter. I'd want you in any time or any place." He said watching her steadily.

She shifted under his gaze uncomfortably.

"What if I don't…I don't have my light." She said so quietly he had to use his enhanced hearing to understand her words.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you worried that I won't want you because you don't have your light about you? Because you think you've done terrible things? Let me tell you something Caroline, you're light is what drew me to you, but it's not why I still want you. I want to be with you because you're a generous person, your beautiful, smart, and yes, full of light, but I love you. To me you are perfect and I have been very bitter this last century because you have not been with me. But you mark my words, I will not make the same mistake twice, my love."

He was quiet for a moment as the words sunk in for her.

"Also, you still have a light about you, it's still there and I still love it. But I love you the most. What you are. What you do. How you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength and I enjoy all of it. I enjoy you." Klaus finished looking deeply into her eyes.

Caroline felt transfixed by his admission and she knew that she was going with him, wherever he went she was going to go to.

But she had one condition.

"I enjoy you too." She said smiling shyly and looking at him.

"So what do you say? Will you come with us?" Klaus asked taking her hands in his.

"I will…but I have one condition." She said smirking.

He raised his eyebrows in interest. "Alright, what is it?"

"I want you to court me, not like a prostitute as I was before or a maid. I want to be courted. Really courted." She said smirk still present on her face.

He chuckled, "That can be arranged I suppose."

"Good. Now I should go home and get my things also probably compel Christopher to forget about me." Caroline said kissing him again and then going to find her dress.

"Oh shit." She said quietly upon seeing her dress.

It was in tatters from being ripped from her last night.

"Dammit." She said glaring at Klaus who chuckled in response.

"I'll go get a gown from Rebekah." He said leaving the room and going to find his sister.

Caroline smiled and took a moment to do a happy dance.

She was getting everything she wanted, nothing it seemed could go wrong.

Caroline quietly snuck into her chambers at Christopher's manor. She quickly gathered her clothes and put them in a suitcase she had tucked under her bed when she first moved in. She had lived in Christopher's manor for a few months after he proposed he wanted her to move in and she had no choice but to accept.

As she hurriedly packed the door opened to reveal Christopher who was looking at her confused.

"My sweet what are you doing?" Christopher asked watching her pack her bags.

Caroline sighed and turned around to face him.

"I'm leaving." She said simply.

She walked over to him and gazed into his eyes to compel him.

"You will forget about me. You fell out of love with me and cast me away to be exiled. You will not think of me again once I leave." Christopher's eyes glazed over and then he left her room in a daze. Caroline watched him for a moment and then continued again with her packing.

She wanted to go back to Klaus's as quickly as possible.

When she was done packing she quietly and quickly snuck out of the manor and back to Klaus's.

She was surprised when she found carriages outside of the Castle and the servants loading them up with various suitcases. Rebekah was directing the servants and Caroline put her own in the pile of suitcases still needed to be loaded up. Rebekah sent her a small smile and Caroline hurried into the manor to find Klaus who was packing his paintings in boxes.

"I thought we weren't leaving for a few days?" she asked bewildered.

"Change of plans." He said vaguely.

There was no sign of the previously romantic and caring Klaus she had spent the morning with. Klaus now was tense and mechanically packing his most prized items.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked quietly as he closed a box and started upon loading another one.

"Can you go pack up the library we need to leave as quickly as possible." Klaus said ignoring her question.

Caroline sighed and went to the library and began to pack the books as quickly as her vampire speed allowed her to.

Elijah came in as she was half way through putting the books in various boxes.

"So you're coming with us." Elijah said helping her with the packing.

"I am. We've decided to try again." Caroline said glancing at him.

"I think that's good. Niklaus has been a little…lost without you." Elijah said carefully.

"Why are we leaving today?" Caroline blurted out anxiously. "I thought we were leaving at the end of the week? I wanted to say goodbye."

Elijah looked at her for a moment and then out to the window. "Has Klaus told you about Mikael?"

Caroline paused and tried to remember if there was a Mikael in her memory. She vaguely remembered that it was Nik's father.

"He did. He's your father, correct?" she asked.

"Mine yes, but not Niklaus's." Elijah said quietly.

Caroline paused in her packing and looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Esther, our mother had an affair with a man who was part wolf, she got pregnant and had Niklaus. He is also part wolf. We didn't find any of this out until we became vampires. Niklaus has a curse on him he can't actually turn into a wolf because of it, that's why he needed Katerina. Did he tell you of this?" Elijah asked curiously.

Caroline nodded, "bits and pieces. He needed the doppelganger to free himself that's why he was playing with that woman." Caroline couldn't bring herself to say Katerina.

Elijah nodded. "Mikael has hunted us for centuries, he's coming too close so we're moving quicker than expected. If you have decided to join us, Caroline you might as well know everything." He said than turned to walk out of the library.

"Thank you Elijah." She called out as the knowledge that she too was on the run with the Mikaelson's. She wondered why Klaus hadn't said anything, but figured he'd tell her eventually, or at least she hoped so. She wouldn't be able to make any decisions about anything going on until they were out of the country and to a new one. She wondered vaguely where they would end up, but she knew where ever it was as long as Klaus was there she wouldn't mind it.

* * *

_Spain 1590_

Caroline got out of the carriage with the help of Klaus. They were in front of another Castle, this one had a draw bridge and a moat around it. She stared at the large building in awe until Klaus pulled her forward. The bridge slowly came down and they walked across it the carriage began to be unloading behind them by the servants.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked looking over at her.

Caroline nodded mutely taking in the beauty of their new home.

"I hoped you would. Let me show you to our chambers." Klaus said taking her hand.

Caroline stopped walking though and he turned around to face her confused by her sudden pause.

"What is it sweetheart?" Klaus asked looking at her.

"I…I want my own chambers. If we are properly going to court I think we should sleep apart." Caroline said looking at him a small smirk playing on her lips.

She knew what she was doing.

He wouldn't like it of course, but it gave her power that she had never had before.

"Are you being serious?" he asked his tone disbelieving.

"I am. I told you I want to be properly courted. I'm not being cheated out of this, Niklaus." Caroline said her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "As you wish, love, but I guess we can't have fun in bed then."

Caroline laughed, "I guess not. Now, show me to my chambers, my good sir." She said smiling at him.

He huffed angrily but took her upstairs to the bedrooms and showed her one of the ones none of his siblings had claimed.

"Here." He said waving his hand towards the room.

"Great!" she said smiling at her new room.

"I guess I will see you at dinner tonight." He said bitterly.

He turned away from her and before he began to walk away she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Nik, you understand why I'm doing this, correct? It's for us. I want to get to know you again. I want to be real, not a secret." She said looking into his hard eyes. They immediately softened at her words and he nodded slowly.

"I understand, Caroline, but that doesn't mean I like it." He said irritated.

"I didn't expect you to." She said smirking at him. Then she leaned over and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner." She said and then stepped into her new room.

He watched her for a moment and then turned away as well going to find one of the servants to munch on so he wouldn't erupt in anger. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself for treating her the way he had. He knew he had to do something spectacular for her so she would know how serious he was about them.

Now what could he do that Caroline would enjoy that didn't involve sex or jewelry… the options were endless it seemed.

(A/n: So what did you guys think?! Did you like it?! please review and let me know what you thinK!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers and reviewers! I apologize for the wait! It's been much longer than usual. I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago and my internet has been being weird so I had no way to upload it since i had no time to go to the library etc. I want to thank everyone who is reading and deeply enjoying this story so far! I love writing it! I stuck in some smut so I hope you guys enjoy! I want to thank everyone once again who has taken the time out to review! Please let me know how this chapter is and if you guys like it! It would be amazing if you reviewed! Also I'm not really sure what people did during the 1500s for fun so bare with me.

**Thank you to all the awesome readers who took a moment to review: _Justine, Sony, glevez25, Grace5231973, Aaaammmber, Abbelikes, Erin Salvatore, AngelDust246, SwanQueen4055, Caroline121, & Sissi Martin!_**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Date**

_Spain 1590_

Dinner the first night in their Spanish Castle was comfortable. Kol was entertaining his family and Caroline with some stories of the Brothel he had been inhabiting while in France. Caroline laughed with the rest of them feeling for the first time in her life like she was apart of something. She was glad with the choice she had made and didn't regret it for a moment, especially when she glanced over at Klaus who was sitting at the head of the table to her left. He tossed her a smirk over his glass of wine and she smiled shyly back.

When the dinner was done the servants picked up the plates and glasses and five humans came in.

"This is dessert." Klaus said quietly as the humans each came to stand beside one of the vampires.

Caroline nodded and looked at her meal, a blonde woman with a numb expression upon her face. She tentatively made the woman kneel before her and Caroline moved the collar from her dress so she could drink from her.

Caroline didn't like killing her victims, although she had killed a lot of people over the years until she had come back to France. The decades of killing though had haunted her for years after that. She was sickened with herself every time she thought of her dark period.

She knew that when Rebekah had asked her what she was planning to do with Christopher after she used him and she replied killing she wasn't being completely serious.

She just wanted to see if she could get a rise out of Klaus. She wanted him to think that she had changed and turned her humanity off, but in reality Caroline wasn't a killer, not anymore, not since her first many decades as a angry vampire.

Now she was still the same as she had been as a human she just refused to be used and abused like she had been before. She still had her humanity and morals and killing wasn't something she condoned anymore. In regards to her vampire counterparts she wouldn't hate them for giving into their nature after all she did for a good many years, but that wasn't her, not any longer.

So she drank until she had her fill and let the girl gave her some of her blood and then stood up from the table as the Originals feasted on their humans until they had drank every last drop.

Caroline retired to her chambers and had one of the maids ready a bath for her.

As she sat in the steaming hot water and relaxed the door opened to reveal Klaus.

She smirked at him, "you know a man courting doesn't generally get to see his partner in the nude until they are married, correct? I think this might go against the rules." She said smartly looking up at him through her lashes.

Klaus returned her smirk and dragged a stool to sit beside the tub. He took a moment to look down at her nude form resting in the bath. He wanted to badly to reach a hand down to touch her, but knew that would be wrong when she had wanted so badly to be treated right. But that didn't diminish the desire for her especially as she sat naked before him.

"I just wanted to see you." he said vaguely dipping a hand into the hot water and twirling the liquid around making sure not to touch her skin.

The temptation was going to drive him mad.

She raised her eyebrows at him in concern and touched a hand gently to his. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Why didn't you finish your meal?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't kill, not anymore." She said watching his reaction to her revelation.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What about Christopher? You were going to kill him were you not?"

Caroline sighed and looked away from him.

"You have to understand when I became a vampire I was extremely angry. I was angry for a very long time and in that time I did many bad things. I feel sickened with myself and it haunts me when I think of that dark period. As a matter of fact I was supremely lost until I came back to France. I was on a spiral going down and if I had continued on the path I would have lost my humanity for good. So I don't kill I just drink my fill and let them leave. I was haunted for years after what I had done and I won't lie to you and say that I spent years being a saintly vampire. Christopher was a means to an end, he reminded me what humanity really was and he helped me find myself again. To answer your question no I wouldn't have killed Christopher, I just wanted you to think I was a monster, a terrible person, maybe then you would leave me alone or at least I could get a rise out of you. I guess I was being childish." Caroline rambled watching her hands graze the top of water in the tub.

Klaus took her face gently in his hands and turned her head to look at him.

"Whatever your diet is love, it doesn't matter as long as you're comfortable with it. I don't want you spiraling as you put it and as much as I loathe Christopher I'm glad you were able to get your humanity back and like I said before, you still have your light about you and it's extremely impressive that you were able to come out of the dark."

He paused and searched her eyes to reassure her of his words with the emotion behind his own.

"Now, on to more preferred topics. What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked stroking her face delicately.

She looked away shyly, "I have no plans. We did just arrive her after all. What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"I want to take you out." He said looking into her eyes.

"Finally." She teased leaning into him. He moved back though and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah ah! We are courting are we not? A True gentlemen doesn't kiss a lady, not yet." He said amused and stood from his stool.

He untucked his shirt and slowly took it off over his head and then removed his trousers. Caroline subconsciously licked her lips and watched as he stepped into the hot water sitting across from her in the tub.

She laughed and lightly splashed him.

"I think this goes against the rules of courting." She said as he splashed her back and stretched his long legs in the tub touching her own with his.

He chuckled and shrugged, "what can I say, I need a bath, and it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Caroline rolled her eyes but let it go not wanting to ruin the moment.

She watched as he washed his body and he observed as she washed her own body. The water was cold before either of them got out of the tub and dried off. It was taking everything both of them had not to touch the other. It was torturous seeing the other naked, but not being able to stroke the other.

Finally they both retired to their rooms each too wired to go to bed, but trying neither the less.

Caroline couldn't help but curse herself for this stupid courting idea and Klaus couldn't help but try and bring himself release thinking of Caroline.

But nothing seemed to work they both wanted each other as if they couldn't breathe.

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning with the same ache between her legs that she had the night before. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow trying to rid herself of the feeling, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally she got dressed and went down to breakfast with the rest of the family. She was the last to arrive downstairs to eat and watched as they all glanced up to see her descending the stairs.

"Caroline! Did you sleep well?" Kol asked a wicked gleam in his eye.

Caroline would have blushed if she were still human or if she had some blood in her, she was glad that neither was the case. She would have slept well if her itch had been scratched, she was really rethinking this whole no sex thing now, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of Klaus.

"Fine, thank you." Caroline said a little stiffly as she sat next to Klaus and took some biscuits.

"What are you doing today?" Rebekah asked glancing at her over her bowl of porridge.

Caroline shrugged and glanced at Klaus who was drinking tea and picking at the remains on his plate.

"Probably going to explore the house more, I noticed there was a garden in the back of the castle I might take a walk." Caroline said helping herself to some meat and eggs.

She was starving.

"Great I think I'll join you." Rebekah said casually.

"Alright I could use the company." Caroline said smiling at her.

"What are you doing today, Niklaus?" Elijah asked looking over at Klaus who was watching Caroline and their sister.

"Directing the servants in the unpacking probably, I have letters I need to write as well and then tonight Caroline and I are going out, isn't that right, sweetheart?" Klaus asked smirking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled back her insides jumping with excitement for tonight. "Right." She said quietly. "What time should I be ready?" she added biting her biscuit.

"Let's say seven o'clock." He said.

"Sounds perfect." Caroline said shyly.

"Alright let's go Caroline if you flirt with my brother anymore I might rip my eyes out." Rebekah grumbled taking Caroline's hand and leading her away from the table.

Caroline followed without hesitation, but just before she exited the room she glanced at Klaus who was watching her retreating backside. She smirked and let Rebekah drag her outside to the gardens they had just been discussing. The morning Spanish air was cool and there was a slight dew across the grass and flowers it was a nice morning the sun was already high in the sky and the sky was bright blue with hope.

"So how did you really sleep last night?" Rebekah asked looking over at her.

Caroline shrugged, "did you bring me out here for girl talk?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Rebekah smirked, "perhaps. I could hear you tossing and turning all night you know. So could Kol I'm assuming."

Caroline grimaced, "fantastic. I just…I want to be courted by Nik and I figured that the only way to do that is to take our relationship slow…but after 100 years without him all I want him to do is…well…let him do naughty things to me." Caroline said delicately knowing she was talking to his sister who probably didn't want to hear the dirty details.

Rebekah scrunched her face up in disgust, "remember this is my brother we are talking about I don't want anything too in depth about your relationship. From what I gather you two had one while you were our maid, yes?"

Caroline nodded.

"Then why don't you just pick up where you left off?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Because he treated me more as a possession than a person." Caroline said sighing. "Besides we've both changed in 100 years I'm a different person as is he and how do I know he still wants to be with me?"

Rebekah chortled, "trust me he does. He really cares about you Caroline. As for treating you as a possession I think he learned the first time that if you mess with the bull you'll get the horns. He doesn't want to live without you so I think he won't do anything to mess it up." She said looking into the gardens.

"We are going out tonight so I know he's taking the courting thing seriously but…I want him so bad I kind of want to give up on the whole courting." Caroline mumbled embarrassed about her libido.

Rebekah laughed, "you can do both you know. You can still…violate my brother as you please and be courted by him, there's nothing wrong with that."

Caroline sighed heavily, "I know but wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

"No you're getting you're itch scratched and you are being courted it sounds kind of perfect to me. Just think about it." Rebekah said shrugging.

"Alright. Now what about you?" Caroline asked.

"What about me?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Have any boys caught your fancy?"

Rebekah giggled at the question, "Have you met my brothers? They scare every boy away that might have my fancy. It's quite frustrating really."

Caroline laughed, "They are just making sure you're well taken care of."

"Well it's annoying and I wish them to stop, but alas, they are incorrigible especially Kol." Rebekah said annoyed.

"I have noticed he's been acting quite odd lately. He's not his usual jolly old self." Caroline said glancing over at the castle.

"He's depressed." Rebekah said quietly.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"The girl he took a fancy too she died of Syphilis a few days before you showed up again." Rebekah said sadly.

"Why didn't he change her?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She didn't want to be a vampire. She was a prostitute actually at a French Brothel and there has been an outbreak of Syphilis in all of them lately, she was one of the poor souls to get it. Kol had been seeing her for sometime and then she contracted the disease she was gone in a few weeks. Kol's been heartbroken ever since." Rebekah said feeling sad for her brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline said thinking of her own stint at a French Brothel so many decades earlier.

"As am I. We've been trying to figure out ways to help him through this, but nothing we've done has worked." Rebekah said.

"I'm sure something will come around." Caroline said softly.

"I hope you are right. Now tell me what you will be wearing tonight and where you'll be going." Rebekah said changing the subject.

Caroline laughed, "I'm not sure and if only I knew. You're brother can be so secretive."

Rebekah laughed and they spent the rest of the morning and mid afternoon talking in the gardens. Eventually they want inside since Rebekah wanted to fix up her new room and Caroline wanted to read.

At around five Caroline started to look through her things for something to wear tonight. She decided on a light blue gown and paired with it the diamond bracelet she had received so long ago by Klaus and a necklace that she had procured in her travels. She needed one of the maids to set up a hot bath and help her dress.

This time she had no surprise individuals while she bathed which she was a little put down upon. She mulled over Rebekah's words wondering if they could court and still be physical.

Her mind was saying No, but other parts were saying Oh yes.

She considered it while getting dressed and ready for tonight.

She decided to see how tonight went then she would make up her mind.

The clock struck seven and Caroline slowly walked down the stairs in her gown and jewelry. Klaus was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, like a gentlemen and she smirked when she saw his mouth drop open slightly.

"Caroline, you look lovely." He said smoothly taking her hand in his.

"Thank you." She said shyly. She had drank blood before getting dressed from the maid and there was a pretty pink tinge to her cheeks.

He gently touched her face and kissed her on the cheek, wanting more, but knowing she wouldn't accept it.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked curiously.

"There's a Spanish opera I want to take you to and then I figured we could go to dinner." Klaus said as they left the Castle and went to the carriage awaiting them.

"Sounds perfect." Caroline said smiling happily.

The ride in the carriage was fun they talked about old times and what they had missed from their time apart. Caroline asked if he had seen any other woman and he replied he'd been too angry and busy to really care about anyone since her. That after knowing her there was no one else that could do it for him. He told her he cared about her and loved her and that she was the only woman for him till eternity's end. She responded by telling him that not a day went by where she didn't think of him, even when she was engaged to Christopher, even when she was in her dark period, she thought of nothing but him and what he had was doing or where he was.

They came to the Opera and they watched the Spanish love story holding hands and enjoying the others company although Klaus's eyes were on her most of the night and Caroline's mind was vividly imagining all the dirty things she craved to do to Klaus.

When it was intermission they stepped out and walked around the building together eager to stretch their legs. They watched the humans around them mill around and gossip with each other and Caroline realized that this was the most happy and relaxed she had felt in ages. She squeezed Klaus's hand in reassurance of her position beside him and he returned with a gentle squeeze and a real genuine smile.

An action he only saved for her.

He kissed her on the cheek as they made their way back to their seats to enjoy the remains of the Opera by candlelight.

As the second act began Klaus rested his hand gently on her knee and she drew lazy circles on his thighs. She realized then, that she couldn't hold off anymore from him and when they got home she desperately wanted to take him to her bed.

Or his bed, it didn't matter as long as there was a bed.

The second act felt much slower than the first and by the end Caroline was practically jumping in her seat to go home.

"What's the matter, love? Didn't you enjoy the Opera?" Klaus asked concerned and leading her out of their private box.

"Of course I just want to go home." Caroline said practically dragging him towards the entrance and to their carriage.

"What about dinner?" Klaus asked bewildered by her actions.

Caroline huffed and continued to pull him to their carriage. She opened the door and he helped her into the carriage. As he pulled himself in he found himself pressed against the seat by Caroline her lips eagerly on his.

"Caroline." He said breathlessly pulling away from her soft lips.

"What about doing it right? What about us properly courting?" he asked dazed by her lips that were kissing along his jaw line and down his neck.

"Fuck it." She said her hands dipping inside his shirt and exploring the silky skin underneath.

Klaus took a moment to thank the higher beings that they had a covered carriage before he reluctantly grabbed her hands to stop their wandering.

"Caroline I want to do this right. I want to court you properly it's what you deserve." He said as the carriage began to move.

"But I want you. I miss you." Caroline said pouting.

"And I want and miss you too, but I thought about what you said the other night and I agree. I want to do it right this time you are a lady and I will treat you like one, taking you in the back of our carriage would seem improper." Klaus said stroking her face.

Caroline's lip jutted out some more, "but it would be so fun." She murmured kissing him hard on the lips.

"And as much as it pains me to make you stop, you must. I don't want to shag you on the first date." He said after her kiss.

Caroline sighed feeling deflated and decided to try one more tactic.

"But I love you. Do you not love me?" she said her eyes growing big and puppy like to try and get her way.

Klaus groaned at her facial expression and chose of words. He knew he would cave soon if she didn't get off his lap where his cock was stiffing with inhuman speed.

"That's ridiculous Caroline I love you with ever fiber or my being and you know that. That's why we aren't going to do this, not in the carriage anyway." Klaus said regretfully.

Caroline sighed and slowly slide off his lap and into her seat the pout still present on her face.

"I think we could do both. We could make love and we could court." Caroline said nonchalantly looking at him.

Klaus sighed, "We could, but is that really the proper thing to do? Besides I'm not going to take you in the back of the carriage like some harlot."

Caroline laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"But it would be fun, Nik! Think how funny it would be when everyone else uses the carriage! It could be our little secret." She whispered in his ear seductively.

Klaus growled as the material in his pants strained. In the blink of an eye Caroline was right back on his lap her legs on either side of his body and her skirts tossed out of the way so the only thing standing in between Klaus's cock and her wet hot core were a few layers of material. She kissed him again with zealous and ran her fingers through his hair enjoying the texture she had been longing for, for a century.

Klaus kissed her back enthusiastically and ran his hands up her thighs to where her long underwear sat. He quickly slide them down her legs and pressed a finger to her nub. Then he let two fingers slide into her as his thumb traced her clit at a torturously slow rate. Caroline growled in response and reached her own hand down to unbutton the multitude of buttons on his pants so she could caress his member.

Once his cock was out in the world she slowly ran her hand up and down it giving it a squeeze every now and again, she gently rubbed her thumb at the tip of it and hissed when Klaus's fingers curled inside her and his thumb pressed hard into her clit. She bucked her hips and he in turn bucked his in her hand.

"To hell with this." Caroline grumbled pushing her skirts away along with his hand.

She stopped her own ministrations and before Klaus could demand to know what she was doing she slide down on his rock hard cock and began to ride him like she had been daydreaming of during the Opera. Klaus yelped in surprise and Caroline giggled in reply at his surprise of her actions. She felt his hand play with her nub and she knew he was going to make her pay for ruining first their no-sex rule that lasted only a day and then persuading him to fuck in the back of their carriage. Klaus kissed her hard on the lips and then trailed his mouth down her neck and to her heaving bosom as she rode him hard trying to get them both to reach their orgasm.

Caroline moaned as Klaus nipped her nipples and pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She in turn ran her hands up and down his chest under his shirt wanting to feel his skin beneath her fingers. When Klaus removed his mouth from her breasts they fell on her eyes and once they made contact Caroline felt her inner walls spasm around his cock just as she felt him cum inside her.

She whimpered his name from her mouth and he groaned her name from his as they came together in the back of the carriage. They stayed like that until the vehicle came to a stop at the castle. Then Caroline finally removed herself from him and stumbled out of the carriage and towards the drawbridge. Klaus followed behind her fixing himself.

They entered the Castle quietly and Klaus walked her to her room.

"I—I didn't mean for that to happen." Klaus said quietly as they stood at her door.

Caroline shyly looked away and then back up at him, "it was perfect, but don't think we aren't courting, mister, that was the best date I have ever been on." She said bashfully.

Klaus grinned showing his dimples as he too bashfully looked away. "I'm glad you liked it, my love. Now what about the sleeping arrangement? Do you think you have enough room in your bed for another?"

Caroline laughed coyly, "I might be able to make an exception tonight, but don't get too cozy milord." She said smirking at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He said taking her hand as she led him into the room and closing the door softly behind him. He stripped out of his clothes and lay down in her bed waiting for her to join him.

"I hope the driver didn't notice us." Caroline said thoughtfully as she readied herself for bed and Klaus watched.

"Doubtful although I'm not sure the same could be said for my siblings. They may…smell our love for each other if anyone uses the carriage tomorrow." He said smirking in delight.

"But remember, it's our dirty little secret." She said playfully going over to the bed to join him.

"That it is, love, that it is." He said kissing her passionately on the lips before she blew out the candle and they continued where they had left off in the carriage.

(A/n: some fluffiness this chapter! Please review!)


	9. Chapter 9: The Anniversary

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile, I'm aware, I've had a bit of writer's block and everytime inspiration hits me I have other things to do, like homework, sleep, work, or socialize. So finally I got to sit down today and write this out. I hope people are still reading. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! You're reviews and feedback mean everything! It's really cheered up my less than ideal life lately. So thank you everyone who has reviewed! And please review this chapter as well! Let me know what you think! I totally apprecatiate it and can't wait to hear what you guys think!

**Thank you to: SONY, maytesalvatore, Grace5231973, Sunfiresarah, Erin Salvatore, drewwnessss, VeraDeDiamant, SwanQueen4055, Coffee14, Justine, Caroline121, & Aaaammber! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Anniversary**

_Spain 1599_

Calloused fingers trailed down her back and she shivered from the contact. Caroline slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Klaus who was propped up on his elbow gazing at her much like he did every morning. Caroline shyly looked up at him and then away trying to bury herself back under the blankets.

She groaned loudly when she felt Klaus's fingers trickle down her naked back again and patted her rear in affirmation.

"It's time to wake up, my love." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline moaned in response and took one of the pillows to cover her head with.

"Sleep more." She mumbled her head covered in pillows.

Klaus chuckled and moved his hand away from her behind and repositioned it at her womanhood.

"Come on, love, you need to wake up." Klaus whispered in her ear just as he pushed two fingers into her entrance.

Caroline moaned again, but this time for a completely different reason. She moved her hips around as he curled his fingers deep inside her warmth. He caressed her walls and pressed his thumb to her clit. Caroline moved against his to create friction. She squealed loudly when he flipped her over without warning and pushed her legs further apart.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out as his fingers continued their ministrations.

"Caroline." Klaus responded in a growl as he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips.

He withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his hardened length. Caroline gasped into his mouth and wrapped her long legs around his waist to bring him closer. Klaus began to grind into her filling her to the maximum he could. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. They continued to kiss the other and Klaus pushed in and out of her enjoying all of the sounds her lovely mouth made.

Caroline could feel the tightening in her lower abdomen and moved with him to make her release come. Klaus groaned when he felt her walls begin to spasm around her cock and soon after he was brought to his own release spilling his wet hot seed into her. When he was done Klaus rolled over and brought Caroline with him her head resting on his shoulder. She giggled quietly and kissed his chest.

She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"What a way to wake up." She said smiling tenderly at him.

Klaus chuckled in response and kissed her on the forehead. "We should get up, I have a special day planned for us."

Caroline groaned and pulled Klaus tighter still not wanting to get out of bed.

"Do we have to? I kind of want to stay in bed all day." She whined drawing patterns across his chest with her fingers.

"As tempting as that is, today is our Anniversary and I have a special day planned, so get up and get dressed we are going out." Klaus said whipping the covers off the bed and uncovering their naked bodies.

He was the first to get out of the bed and Caroline licked her lips watching his delicious backside walk across the room and to his closet so he could begin to dress.

"Happy Anniversary lover!" she said giggling happily.

He threw her a smirk and responded, "happy _nine_ _year_ anniversary." He said.

Today was there nine-year anniversary. It had been nine wonderful years, since they had met again in the pub she danced in. Technically they had two anniversaries the first time they met on his birthday and the second when they had reconnected, but Caroline liked to celebrate the second since that's when their real relationship started, although she would never forget the past and how they had been when she was human.

She had to remember the past so it would never happen again. Or that's what she told herself at least. They had, had a wonderful courtship in Spain in the castle they still lived in. She loved this castle as it held so many wonderful memories of getting to know Klaus and his siblings better. About a year ago Kol decided to strike out on his own, yet again, but Elijah and Rebekah still lived with them. She enjoyed their company and loved spending time with Rebekah she always viewed her as the sister she never had.

Klaus and her were still courting, technically they still had two separate bedrooms and they went out on dates all the time, but they were more a married couple than anything, although Caroline knew they would never make their marriage official. Klaus didn't believe in such things for vampires and even if they did have a wedding Caroline wouldn't have anyone to invite, her family was his family as was he. She didn't need an official wedding to make it real, everything about them was real and she liked how it was going.

The last nine years had been her dream, Klaus dotted on her and loved her. She got to wake up every morning to awesome sex and go to bed every night screaming his name in a pleasurable way. He enjoyed and loved her as much as she did him, nothing it seemed was to be missing. Her life with him was perfect.

"Get up, Caroline." Klaus said as he turned around to see her staring at him.

She smirked and got out of bed and walked over towards him. She enjoyed the way his eyes scanned her naked body and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"I love you." She said quietly kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"And I love you, now get dressed." He said smirking at her.

Caroline sighed and went to pick the white lacy gown out off the chair that they had thrown it on the night before. All of her clothes were in her own room in her own closet, so she would have to go change after breakfast.

"Also don't forget we have that ball tonight." He added as he watched her get dressed and helped her with the gown.

He could have easily called one of the maids to help her, but he liked doing it himself, although he preferred undressing her more.

"Right how could I forget, one of your associates, right?" Caroline said dryly as he tied the dress in the back.

Klaus smirked upon hearing her voice, but didn't say anything as he continued to dress her.

"Which one is it tonight? And do I have to schmooze? I hate schmoozing. Oh yeah and can Rebekah come so I can have someone to talk with?" Caroline rambled as she watched him in the mirror as he dressed her.

Klaus sighed as he finished fixing her gown and twirled her around to look at him. "It's Lord Williamson whose 40th birthday it is, yes you have to be conversational and no Rebekah will not be accompanying us. She and Elijah are going to the theater to see some performance."

Caroline huffed as he kissed her delicately on the mouth. "Now, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." Klaus said kissing her again.

Caroline giggled and they left his room to go downstairs.

They usually slept in Klaus's room since it was bigger, Caroline didn't mind it that much, although she wished they could have a room to share, like a real married couple. However she liked having her own closet since hers was overflowing and his was already full enough. For the most part they kept their belongings pretty separate and that kind of bothered Caroline since sometimes it felt like they were living separate lives. She would enjoy seeing her dresses beside his britches, but she could only force so many things. She had realized over the last nine years that she had to take baby steps with Klaus, if she forced too many things on him he'd get overwhelmed and angry resulting in lashing out. They had to move at a slow pace, but she nether the less enjoyed it.

After all they had eternity.

Caroline descended the stairs with Klaus guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. They came into the dining room to see Elijah and Rebekah already eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Caroline said brightly and came to sit at her usual spot next to Klaus at the table.

Rebekah smiled at her and Elijah did as well over the morning paper.

"What's going on in the world today, Elijah?" Klaus asked sitting at the head of the table.

"War. Famine. Plague. The usual." Elijah said setting the paper down.

"Happy Anniversary!" Rebekah said smiling at Caroline and Klaus as she buttered her toast.

"Ah yes, Happy nine year anniversary! It's hard to believe you've tamed my brother thus far." Elijah said smiling warmly.

Caroline laughed and Klaus scoffed as he grabbed the bowl of eggs.

"It amazes me as well." Caroline said laughing lightly.

"Are you still going to that dreadful ball tonight?" Rebekah asked.

"Sadly yes." Caroline said glancing at Klaus who was filling his plate up.

"We must go. It's a business associate." Klaus said looking up at his sister and Caroline.

"But you should come to the theater with us! It'll be more fun!" Rebekah whined.

"I don't doubt as much, although this is an engagement that we must attend. It's a birthday party and you know how much I love those." Klaus said smirking.

"I am looking forward to seeing the play the reviews make it sound delightful." Elijah said drinking some tea.

"Yes, yes, we know you've been looking forward to this since we got the tickets." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her and then turned back to his paper.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Rebekah asked looking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled and looked over at Klaus, "well we each planned a surprise for the other, so the activities of the day have yet to be revealed."

Rebekah sighed heavily and picked at her meal.

Rebekah had been being courted by a Duke, but mysterious he had broken it off and married another girl. Rebekah had been sulking ever since and Caroline felt bad about the ordeal and had been trying to help her. She felt guilty because it was her anniversary today and she felt like she was rubbing it in Rebekah's face, but there was really nothing that could be done in regards to how Rebekah felt.

Although Caroline wished she could help more or possibly kill the idiot.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Rebekah said and stood from the table and leaving the room a sadness in her step.

Klaus nodded and looked over at Caroline who was watching her friend leave with despair in her heart.

"I have some things I need to take care of. Please be ready in about an hour and then we can begin the festivities." He said and kissed her on the mouth before also leaving.

Elijah continued to read the paper and Caroline picked at the remains of her food. Then she went to find a maid to drink from since she was thirsty. After she went to her bedroom to change and look for something to wear for tonight. She also was looking through her lingerie and corsets she had bought the week before just for this occasion.

They had agreed that Klaus got to plan the day and Caroline got to plan the night after the Ball they had promised to attend. After picking the blue gown, and white lingerie for tonight she unhide Klaus's anniversary gift and went downstairs to his study to see if he was ready. She had only gotten downstairs, however to see that he was waiting for her in the living room a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

"Are you finished?" Caroline asked going to his side her hands hidden behind her back with the gift in them.

"I am, are you ready for your surprise?" Klaus asked a smirk on his face.

Caroline nodded eagerly and then took her hands behind her back to hand Klaus his gift.

"This is your anniversary gift, I wanted to give it to you before tonight and also before I forgot." She said smiling shyly at him.

Klaus smirked at her and began to unwrap the gift. When the paper was off he found a small box, he took the lid off the box and smiled genuinely at what he saw. There in the box was a leather necklace with a wolf tooth hanging around it.

"For the alpha male." Caroline whispered and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She could feel the smile on his own as her lips touched his and he pulled her closer to show how much he appreciated the gift. He kissed her passionately his tongue dipping into her mouth and hers tracing his raspberry lips. They pulled away panting and Klaus put the necklace on the tooth dipping below his shirt so all you could see was the leather.

"Thank you, love. I have a gift for you as well." Klaus said placing his hands on her hips.

"Oh?" Caroline asked her eyebrows raised.

"But I have to blind fold you first and then go on a walk." Klaus said taking a scrap of fabric to tie around her eyes.

Caroline sighed in annoyance, but let him despite not liking being in control.

She felt his hand on her back guiding her and they walked to what sounded and smelt like the kitchen. They paused for a bit and then he began to guide her once again. She could tell they were outside although she had no idea where they were going. After awhile Klaus finally stopped her and took off her blind fold, she smiled when she saw that they were at the barn that he had built a few months after moving there.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand and leading her into the barn.

She smiled widely when she eyed the basket he was carrying and her smile turned into a huge grin when she saw not the usual three horses, but a fourth beautiful white horse with a black mane.

"Caroline I want you to meet your new horse." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline squealed in joy and launched herself at Klaus kissing him hard on the mouth. She had been begging him for a horse for a few months now, she was tired of having to take his or Rebekah's out when they went riding. Now she knew why he had been avoiding giving her one for so long.

"I love it! Thank you!" she squealed and then tentatively went over to the horse to touch her.

"Can I name her?" Caroline asked quietly as she stroked the gentle creature.

"Of course." Klaus said laughing.

"I think I'll call her…Venus." Caroline said after a long pause.

Klaus chuckled and began to saddle her up so they could go riding. Caroline got onto Venus as Klaus saddled his own horse up and they began a romantic horse ride on the land.

They talked a little as they rode and finally as the sun was high in the sky indicating it was lunch time and Caroline's stomach growled in human hunger they stopped under a willow tree and let the horses graze. As they sat by the small lake under the willow tree Caroline leaned against Klaus as he took out the bottle of champagne, some cheese, bread, and fruit along with some pastries for dessert. They drank from the bottle and feed each other the delicious food as the horses grazed and the sun shined down on them.

"Thank you." Caroline said suddenly turning to him.

"For what, love?" Klaus asked smiling at her.

"Everything really. For rescuing me from the Brothel, for giving me a chance, for this life. I love you so much I hope you know that." Caroline said seriously.

"I love you too and I should be thanking you. You showed me how to live and love again. You showed me humanity." Klaus said quietly looking into her innocent blue eyes.

Caroline smiled and kissed him savoring this moment.

"I have one more gift for you." Klaus said pulling out a box from the basket.

"What?" Caroline asked curiously. "You don't have to get me anything else." She said shyly.

"But I do." Klaus said handing her the box.

She opened it tentatively and gasped when she saw the diamond bracelet in the box it was the infinity design linking the diamonds together.

"It shows we'll be together forever." He said kissing her gently on the forehead.

She grinned happily and let him clasp it on her wrist.

"Thank you!" she said happily and cuddled into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that until they had to go back to the castle to get ready for the Ball that night.

* * *

As the clock struck six Caroline knew Klaus would come knocking on her bedroom door at any moment. They had hurried back to the Castle after their day out and she had taken a quick bath and did her make up. She perfected her hairstyle for the night and got into the white lingerie for later and then put on her new diamond bracelet and a diamond necklace Klaus had gotten her for her birthday a few months ago. She even put on the matching diamond earnings he had gotten her for Christmas. She sighed and smiled largely seeing herself in the mirror decked out in the diamonds he had gotten her within the last year.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

She grinned upon seeing Klaus's eyes darken in lust.

"You look ravishing, Caroline." He said huskily.

She grinned seductively. "As do you, Nik." She said.

Just then Rebekah walked past the two and she huffed, "get a room."

Klaus glared at her but then turned back to Caroline.

"I love seeing you in diamonds. One day I want to paint you only wearing diamonds." He said smoothly.

She giggled and took his hand as they walked down the hallway and to the entrance of the Castle. She saw Rebekah and Elijah talking in the hall and they all said goodbye to each other as they went out their separate ways.

It didn't take that long to reach Lord Williamson's manor. The place was packed with party goers and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Caroline was forced to schmooze with the ladies and Klaus was made to mingle with the gentlemen and smoke cigars and make with the polite talk. Caroline was beside him for most of the night and she kept getting compliments on her outfit and jewelry. Klaus felt proud to have such a stunning woman by his side.

As the night wore on Lord Williamson gave a speech and then dinner was served. Caroline and Klaus ate politely and talked with the people around them. The night was pleasant enough after dinner they danced together on more than several occasions. Klaus loved to dance with her, she was graceful when she moved. He loved watching her body sway to the melodic instruments.

Caroline loved to dance with Klaus because he always knew what he was doing. He was the alpha male afterall. As they got into their carriage to ride home they were both a little tipsy from the alcohol they had consumed.

Caroline thought back to a time nine years ago when she had seduced him in the back of a carriage she laughed thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked looking at her.

"Remember when we went to the Opera and I seduced you in the carriage?" Caroline said giggling.

Klaus smiled remembering how sexy she had been that night, going after what she wanted.

"And Kol used the carriage in the morning." He added smiling wider as his brother had stomped into his room and then Caroline's looking for them.

Kol was in a rage since the whole carriage smelled like sex. He demanded Klaus clean it, but Klaus just laughed at him and Kol ended up having to clean the carriage, the one and only time he ever lifted a finger.

"That was fun." She said looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "that it was. We can always reenact it."

She giggled, "nope I have a surprise for you at home." She said smiling.

Klaus smirked and opened his mouth to say something when the carriage jerked and stopped. He looked over at her in concern and then out the covered windows. He could tell they were close to the Castle but for some reason they had halted. He sniffed the air and immediately froze upon smelling smoke.

"Nik?" Caroline said softly sensing a change in her companion.

"Something's not right." He said seriously grabbing her hand.

He opened the door and stuck his head out to investigate the smell. The driver was no longer on the carriage, but his body was a few feet away with his head ripped off. There standing on the road to the Castle was Mikael and behind Mikael was their Spanish Castle burning to the ground.

(A/n: what do you think?! Please review!)


	10. Chapter 10: The Runners

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the reviews for last chapter! I appreciate and love them lots and lots! The chapter is kind of short for the long wait you guys had to endure, no worries though I shall write a longer one next chapter! Kind of a filler chapter as well and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll update again soon! Let me know what you guys think in a reivew! Much appreciated!

**Chapter 10: The Runners**

_Spain 1599_

"Caroline listen to me. I want you to run. Run as far and as fast as you can." Klaus said his eyes dilating as he looked into Caroline's scared wide ones. She was slowly shaking her head, not wanting to leave her lover.

"Caroline please I beg of you." he whispered his hands tightening around her arms.

They were sitting in the carriage and Klaus was gripping her arms so hard if she were human she would have bruises.

"Please." He said quietly as the carriage rattled. Caroline was shaking she was so scared.

She didn't know what she was going to do except her legs seemed to have started to move as if they had a life of their own.

"No." Caroline screamed as her legs stood up and she began to reach for the door.

She tried to get her arms to stop reaching for the door, but they continued to reach. Klaus kissed her hard on the lips as tears rolled down her face and then he left the carriage in the blink of an eye. Caroline's hands shook on the handle of the carriage as she opened the door and stepped out despite her desire not to. She gasped when she saw Klaus and a large man fighting.

She held onto the carriage so her legs wouldn't move but they were running without her consent. Her fingers dented the carriage and she screamed when she saw the man smack Klaus to the ground and begin to kick him. Finally the carriage gave way and Caroline was running though the woods as quickly as she was told to. She grabbed onto branches and roots to try and fight the compulsion, but it was too strong.

Tears trailed down her face and she sobbed as the worst case scenarios about Klaus ran through her head. She could still hear them and suddenly she heard someone running behind her she chanced a glance over her shoulder and cried out in relief when she saw Klaus running behind her. She tried to stop, but she still couldn't fight the compulsion.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled speeding up so he could come to run next to her.

She scowled at him, "what the hell happened?" she asked angrily.

"Mikael. Come on we have to keep going I only twisted his neck and I don't know how long he'll be out for." Klaus said taking her hand as they continued to run.

Caroline growled but they continued to run, back into the city and to the theater house to see if Rebekah or Elijah were there. The play had already let out and they were nowhere in sight.

"It's fine we'll find them somehow, but right now my only concern is you and safety. We're leaving this continent. How do you feel about the new land, love?" Klaus asked as he eyed the huge ships in the bay.

Caroline's mouth dropped open a little. "What about all of our things? You're paintings? Our clothes?" she asked her head spinning from what had happened within the past day.

Klaus looked over at her and sighed, "Caroline, all of that stuff can be replaced. Mikael is dangerous if you ever see that man again I want you to run as far and fast as you can. He doesn't know anything about you, not yet and I want it to stay that way." He said angrily.

"Don't compel me again. I don't like it." Caroline said quietly.

"It was for your own safety. He's dangerous." Klaus said heavily.

"I don't care. I don't want to leave you. If he's as dangerous as you say then I won't leave you again so don't make me. I'm by your side for eternity, some measly angry old man won't change that." Caroline said smiling at him as she laced their fingers together.

Klaus smiled shyly over at her and then kissed her tenderly on the temple.

"I'm going to see about the ships out of here." He said quietly.

Caroline nodded and waited feeling nervous with all of the people surrounding her. She moved her arms around her and looked through the crowd. She was scared for Rebekah and Elijah, but she wasn't sure where they were and there was no way to find them.

"Caroline." Klaus said waving her over.

She hurried to his side and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We have two options there's a ship leaving for Africa on an expedition or we can go to Ireland. What do you want?" he asked lacing his arms around her waist.

"Where would Elijah and Rebekah find us?" she asked.

Klaus sighed and looked away, "well find them, love, don't worry. But right now we need to figure out where to go."

"Ireland. It's closer." Caroline said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good choice, love." He took her hand and they headed towards a ship ready to start the next trek of their journey together. Caroline was still scared for Elijah and Rebekah though and she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be her life, running from Mikael with Klaus for the rest of eternity. She tried not to think about how that made her feel.

* * *

_Ireland 1606_

Caroline was bored.

She had done all of the chores in the cottage and had even sewn a new dress for her to wear. Life had really changed from living large in Spain to living in a cottage in the hills of Ireland. Not that she was complaining, except she was bored. She had also read all of the books that were in the cottage and any form of entertainment were miles and miles away and Klaus had the carriage and she didn't feel like walking.

She knew that she was being annoying, but she didn't care, she was bored and there was no one who she could talk to.

Klaus was out on business. So she had no one to entertain her. It was times like these that she missed Rebekah and Elijah. Even Kol when he was being decent. But now her she was all alone in their Irish cottage with nothing to do except possible make a new dress or a scarf for Klaus since the winter was coming soon.

She missed Spain so terribly, they had been here for seven years and Caroline was ready to go to a new place. Maybe she would mention that to Klaus when he came back from his business in Dublin. At the very least she wanted to help him try and find his family. Every time she would bring it up he was get a stony sad expression on his face.

She knew he was looking, but that didn't make the aches and pains for his family, which was also hers in a way, go away. She wanted to gossip and shop with Rebekah or have long conversations about the world and the changes with Elijah. She would even be willing to put up with Kol and his antics and being made fun of.

Anything was better than sitting in a cottage in Ireland bored out of her mind.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and Caroline stood up quickly and rushed to the door to see who was there. Before she reached the door though it banged open and Klaus stormed in.

"What's wrong?" Caroline gasped in way of a greeting.

"We need to leave." Klaus said heavily as he began to put all of the things he could reach into bags.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked again as she began to help him.

She had gotten very used to packing in a rush by this point.

"One of my spies informed me that Mikael is in Scotland, he found us." Klaus said angrily.

Caroline sped up the packing process remembering how it was the last time Mikael had found them.

"We're going to the New Land this time." Klaus said as he went towards their bedroom.

"The New Land?" Caroline asked curiously.

"There's a ship going there out of Dublin if we hurry we can make it." Klaus said coming out of the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking her hand.

Caroline nodded and they left their home and began to travel the half hour journey to Dublin so they could escape to the new land.

"I have a surprise for you." Klaus said looking over at Caroline as they road in the carriage.

She smiled gleefully. "What is it?"

"Elijah and Rebekah are meeting us in the new land. I found them." Klaus said smiling at her.

Caroline smiled and kissed him happily.

"I'm so happy to hear that! I've missed them so! And quite honestly I was growing tired of living in that cottage! Its beautiful and everything, but I was growing restless." She said kissing him again.

Klaus smirked, "as was I. I think the new land will be better and much easier to hide."

"It will be nice that Rebekah and Elijah will be with us as well. Where did you find them?" Caroline asked.

"They were in Scotland. They are coming to meet us in Dublin we'll all be off together to the new land and hopefully Mikael won't come find us." Klaus said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Sounds lovely." Caroline said quietly.

They sat the rest of the ride in silence until they finally came to the gates of Dublin and were let into the city. They hurried to the port and towards the ship that Klaus had gotten them tickets on.

As they boarded the ship they heard someone shouting their names. Both of them looked around anxiously and saw Rebekah running towards them Elijah on her heels. Rebekah flung herself at Klaus and then onto Caroline and Elijah hugged Klaus stiffly and then Caroline less tentatively.

"Excellent! We're all together!" Rebekah gushed as they went to board the boat.

"And safe." Klaus added.

"Have you heard from Kol?" Elijah asked glancing over at Klaus.

Klaus shook his head, "not yet. I'm hoping soon though the last I heard he was in China."

"Keeping a low profile hopefully." Elijah said quietly.

"We can only hope." Klaus said softly as the ship began to take off onto the ocean.

He watched Caroline and Rebekah chat merrily and smiled knowing that they were safe for a little longer as the ship sailed into the blue wide ocean. The New Land was looking better and better as they but space between themselves and Mikael.

(A/n: short I know a new one will be up soon! Promise! Please review!)


	11. Chapter 11: The Proposal

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile since my last update! And for that I apologize I started an all-human story that you guys should check out if have time. It's a klaroline of course about Klaus coming back to MF to find out he has a child with Caroline. Check it out its called Because I love you. Anyway enough about that **THANK YOU** everyone who is reading and reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter its longer and more action packed. I had a bit of writers block but im back and know where i want to go with the story more clearly. Thank you again for reviewing!

**Thank you: Caroline121, SwanQueen4055, justine, glevez25, Erin Salvatore, Grace5231973, Sony, Epoch95, & xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Proposal**

_Virgina 1607_

Caroline watched as Rebekah started a fire inside the small cottage. They had arrived with the other settlers about six months ago and they had built their cottage shortly after settling in America. The weather was starting to grow cold in America and it had begun to snow a few short weeks ago. Elijah and Klaus were out hunting on pretense with the other men to make them look like ordinary humans.

Initially Elijah wanted to get away from the human village, but Klaus reasoned that they needed to stay near humans so they could drink from the vein and have their full strength. Caroline knew Klaus was still paranoid that Mikael would find out that they went gone to America.

Caroline found that living in America was different. It wasn't like Spain or France or Ireland. There was nothing there except some native tribes and nature. Caroline found herself becoming more intoned with nature and the animals and everything. She missed Europe though and hoped to return there soon. The other settlers were nice and always eager to help, but she missed the city life. She missed the different dialects and she missed not having to entertain herself.

She was happy that Rebekah and Elijah were with them though, but she knew they were all worried about Kol who no one had heard from since three months after they had arrived.

"Hello Lady Mikaelson?" A voice called out.

They had concocted a story that Caroline was Klaus's wife and Elijah and Rebekah his siblings, which was true.

Except every time Caroline heard herself addressed as Klaus's wife she wished it were true.

"Hello?" Caroline asked stepping out of the cottage to see who was calling for her.

"Hello!" A young man said smiling at her. He took off his hat and fiddled with it as she stood before him.

Caroline could tell he was nervous. "What can I help you with Edward?" Caroline asked pleasantly.

Everyone knew each other in the settlement since it was so small.

Edward fidgeted and then looked behind Caroline as if to make sure no one was there.

"I was wondering…is the other Lady Mikaelson…Rebekah? Is she spoken for?" Edward asked nervously.

Caroline smiled widely knowing Rebekah was probably listening from inside the cottage. "Is that why you've dragged me out here? You want to court Rebekah?" Caroline asked gleefully.

Edward blushed a bright red. "I wanted to talk to you before I asked her brothers for their permission. You're less…"

"Intimidating." Caroline said smiling.

"Well yes. I was going to go out on the hunt with the other men, but my mother has been very ill and I didn't want to leave her. You see my mother's dying wish is to see me married and as the whole village knows I am very taken with Rebekah." Edward stuttered anxiously.

Caroline smiled encouragingly, "alright. What can I do to help?"

"Well I know this is forward of me, but perhaps I can come for dinner tonight? And broach the topic?" Edward asked.

Caroline nodded, "of course! I'll talk to my husband about it when he gets back."

Edward grinned, "great! I'll be here at sunset."

"Sounds perfect." Caroline said and then went back into the house as Rebekah jumped around with giddy joy.

"I'm so excited! I hope Nik and Elijah say yes!" Rebekah said hugging her friend.

"I'm sure they will, Edward is so nice!" Caroline said quietly as they went back to doing their tasks.

"I can't wait for them to get home now." Rebekah said joining Caroline.

Caroline smiled in response and they worked until a few hours later Klaus and Elijah returned with some rabbit.

"We are having a guest for dinner." Caroline said kissing Klaus as he walked through the door.

Klaus frowned and turned to Elijah who shrugged.

"Who is it?" Klaus demanded getting some tools to skin the rabbit with.

"A suitor for Rebekah." Caroline said smiling coyly.

Rebekah giggled as the boys rolled their eyes.

"What suitor?" Elijah asked.

"Edward." Rebekah said smiling widely.

"The village idiot?" Klaus asked smirking.

"No! The pastor's son." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Right, the village idiot." Klaus said watching as Rebekah huffed around in the beginnings of an angry tantrum.

"He's not an idiot." Rebekah defended.

"Alright, Rebekah. So you caught his fancy and now he's coming over for dinner?" Elijah asked trying to defuse the situation.

Rebekah nodded eagerly, "so everyone has to be on their best behavior! And most of all no one is eating him."

Klaus laughed but immediately stopped when Caroline turned to glare at him.

"This is important to Rebekah, she could be the first of us to marry!" Caroline said excitedly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "marriage is a trivial human convention that we vampires should take no part of. We are above marriage and trivial human conventions and it's a waste of time and not to mention money." Klaus said.

The cottage got quiet for a moment as Elijah and Rebekah moved away from the couple to begin dinner.

"So you never want to get married?" Caroline asked looking at him with big blue eyes.

Klaus looked at her surprised. "We've talked about this, Caroline. Why? What's the point?"

"Because someday I want to be known as your wife. You're real wife not just a lie we have to concoct to live in society." Caroline said angrily.

"But I see you as my mate, as my lover, as my wife anyway! Why do we have to have a trivial human ceremony to make it real when I already know it's real." Klaus said exasperated.

"I want it to be official. Not now, but one day maybe in a year or ten or even a century." Caroline said quietly feeling hurt by his words.

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath sweetheart." Klaus said gritting his teeth.

"So you never want to marry me is that what you're saying?" Caroline demanded.

Klaus looked over at Elijah and Rebekah who were trying to ignore them and continue cooking the dinner.

"I'm merely saying that it's pointless I already see you as everything a wife should be." Klaus said sighing.

"Well I want to make it official. It may seem pointless to you, but it's not to me. I don't want to pretend, Niklaus, I want reality." Caroline said sadly and then turned to leave the cottage.

She needed some air. No one bothered to follow her and Caroline began to wander around the settlement needing to clear her head. She had known that Klaus had never wanted to marry. They had a conversation about it a few years ago. But Caroline always held out hope he would change his mind and give in to her demands. He had yet to cave. But Caroline continued to try relentlessly and she knew maybe in a hundred or two hundred years or so he would relent. Or that's what she hoped for at least.

Caroline wandered near the stream of their settlement and sat upon a rock to watch the sun lower itself in the sky. She straightened when she heard a twig break and whipped around when she heard footsteps approaching her private place near the stream.

"Love, come home." Klaus said quietly sitting beside her.

Caroline sighed heavily and turned back towards the lowering sun.

"I want to get married, Klaus. I know we aren't normal but there are still things we can try to perform to the ordinary standard."

Klaus shifted next to her. "I know love and as much as I love you, I can't make that commitment yet. There are other things to worry about. But I swear one day we'll make it official. I just beg of you to wait until that point." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline turned to look at him sadly, "you know I love you right? More than anything and this time as we've been together has been amazing. More amazing." Caroline said quietly.

"I couldn't agree more, love. I don't want to do anything to change this happiness as well as I need to concentrate on Mikael for the time being." Klaus said rationally.

"I know it's just…a stupid dream I guess." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus gently took her face in his and tilted it towards him. "It's not stupid and someday I want to call you my wife. But for now I want to concentrate on Mikael. When the time is right we'll make it official. Currently we need to blend in and stay away from Mikael until we can figure out how to kill him." Klaus said pensively.

"Alright, I'll wait for you Niklaus, I'll always wait for you." Caroline said touching his face.

He smiled and kissed her gently, "good. Now let's go dine with this fellow and decide whether or not he's good enough for our Rebekah."

Caroline smiled and they stood together and walked back to the cottage their arms wrapped around the other the sun setting to their backs.

Edward came to the house shortly after Klaus and Caroline returned. The five sat down to dinner that Rebekah had made of rabbit stew. The conversation around the table was minimal but finally as they ate dessert of sugared bread Edward brought up the engagement.

"As you know my mother is dying and her last wish is to see me marry." Edward began nervously as the two Mikaelson brothers watched him.

"I wish to ask for Rebekah's hand in marriage. I have liked her since we've arrived. She is the most beautiful woman on this land…and I wish to have her be my wife." Edward said smiling shyly at Rebekah who swooned.

"And where would you live?" Elijah asked looking between his love struck sister and Edward.

"You will live with us." Klaus compelled Edward.

"Nik! Maybe I want to live with just him!" Rebekah whined.

"What about Mikael? It will be safer if we stayed together." Caroline said reasonably.

"Fuck Mikael. I want to live on my own." Rebekah said loudly.

"You will live with us until we say otherwise." Klaus snapped looking at Edward.

"Tell me Rebekah have you really thought about marrying a human? What happens when he realizes you don't age?" Klaus asked looking towards his sister.

"I have…I figured we'd leave before that." Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"And will you be able to leave someone you claim to love?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

"I will." Rebekah whispered and then went towards Edward to compel him.

"We will live with my brothers and Caroline. You will never repeat anything about us and you will love me unconditionally." Rebekah compelled.

Edward repeated it back and then everyone returned to their seats.

"You may marry our sister in the next fortnight." Elijah said quietly.

Edward and Rebekah ran to each other and kissed happily. Caroline watched from the shadows of the cottage feeling jealous of Rebekah's luck. She knew she should be patient with Klaus, but sometimes that wasn't easy.

She rationalized with herself that she had been happy for the last several years with Klaus. Everything about the last seventeen years had been more than ideal. She was in love with him of that she was certain and he loved her. They had everything together and it wasn't all perfect, but it was still just what she wanted. He was slowly growing in power and she would be right by his side as his queen. The first thing they had to do was take out Mikael and then their world would be perfect and they were both free to reign over their kingdom.

* * *

The day of Rebekah's wedding was a beautiful one. It was in the beginning of November and everything was perfect. Caroline was maid of honor and the ceremony took place at the new church built on the settlement followed by a party in the town square.

The service went as well to be expected. The blacksmith had made gold bands for the couple and the entire small settlement had turned out for the wedding. Elijah had given Rebekah away and Edward and she had exchanged vows. The wedding was simplistic and lovely. Caroline had sewn Rebekah's dress along with her own.

After the wedding they sat in the town square and danced until dark. Caroline was picking at the left over stew from supper when Klaus came over.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked taking her hand.

"Yes please." Caroline said smiling at him.

He took her into his arms and they danced beside Rebekah with Edward.

"Your dress looks lovely tonight." Klaus said as they danced in the moonlight.

"Thank you. The whole day was lovely." Caroline said kissing him softly on the lips.

"It was, sweetheart." Klaus said quietly.

The couple were quiet as the song changed and the people danced around them.

"I was thinking we could go south after this." Klaus mused.

"We just got here." Caroline said quietly.

"I mean in ten years or so. I want to explore this land. I see potential." Klaus said smirking.

Caroline laughed, "of course you do. I want to go back to Europe. I miss…the culture." Caroline said softly.

"As do I, but I think we should stay on this continent for a bit. There seem to be more places to hide, although Elijah doesn't agree." Klaus said thoughtfully.

"I'll go where ever you want to go." Caroline said shrugging.

"Good. Should we go back to the cottage? Take advantage of no one being there?" Klaus asked wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Caroline giggled and nodded. "After this song."

They were quiet for a moment as the notes played around them.

"Our wedding will be amazing, Caroline, when the time is right. We'll have everything." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline smiled, "I know, Nik, I know."

Klaus didn't reply and soon after the song ended.

"I want to say goodbye to Rebekah and put a few things back in the church. I'll come meet you after." Caroline said kissing him tenderly on the lips before going over towards Rebekah. Klaus watched her for a moment and then went over to Elijah who was taking with the pastor about the ceremony.

"Caroline and I are going home." Klaus said to his brother who smiled knowingly at him. Klaus smirked back and then bid goodnight to the remaining guests. Next Klaus went over to Rebekah who was laughing with her groom. Caroline was nowhere in sight probably at the church.

"Good night dear sister. Be safe." Klaus said smirking at her.

"Goodnight. Have fun with Caroline." Rebekah taunted.

Klaus rolled his eyes and then went to the cottage. He went to their small bedroom and readied himself for bed. Several minutes went by and he didn't worry knowing Caroline was particular in her cleaning up process. As a half hour turned into an hour and an hour into two he became anxious especially when Elijah came into the residence.

"Did you scare Caroline away?" Elijah chuckled upon seeing his brother pacing in the living room.

"Caroline hasn't come home yet. She said goodnight to Rebekah then went to the church." Klaus said angrily.

"She wasn't outside. Do you think Rebekah's seen her?" Elijah asked worriedly.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Klaus flashed over to it and opened to reveal the town mayor.

"Gentlemen, there's been an attack from the Natives…they have taken several of our settlers…Lady Mikaelson was among them." The mayor said nervously eyeing Klaus.

Klaus roared angrily and stalked out of the house.

"Niklaus! Where are you going?" Elijah called.

"To find Caroline." Klaus mumbled knowing his brother could hear him perfectly well.

Klaus walked out of the settlement and into the night letting his senses take control so he could find his beloved.

(A/n: uh oh Caroline seems to be taken by HUMAN natives. What's klaus gonna do... Please review! Let me know what you thinK!)


	12. Chapter 12: The Wanderers

**Author's Note:** thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! u guys are awesome! I wrote this earlier but havent gotten a chance to upload it yet! Finally i get to! I hope this chapter explains where caroline went! no worries it ends on a good note! Thank you again everyone who reviewed! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I also want to thank everyone who checked out by other story! u guys are awesome!

**Thank you to: Curious Blonde, SwanQueen4055, glevez25, maytesalvatore, caroline121, justine, EmmaRedVelvet, walkinginthegardengnome, BlueBoxAngel, Inga, Grace5231973, Abbeylikes, Sony, & Erin Salvatore!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Wanders**

_Virginia 1607_

Klaus followed the scent of Caroline deep into the forest of the night. He was using his senses to look for her, relying solely on his vampiric nature. When he was about a mile in through the thick of the trees he lost her smell, but as he stood for a few minutes trying to decide which way to go he noticed the stench of blood. He growled menacingly and followed the stink until he was in the middle of the forest.

He saw a fire ahead and stalked threw the thicket until he reached the small Native American village. When he entered the village he wasn't surprised to find the smell of blood had became stronger, almost overwhelming.

He noticed bodies littering the ground, most of them were villagers, a couple where people he recognized. He looked around trying to spot blonde hair, but he didn't find who he was looking for. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of soft crying and he followed the noise into a teepee on the outskirts of the village. While he walked towards the teepee he passed more dead bodies of men, woman, and children.

Blood was everywhere.

He paused at the flap of the teepee took a deep breath readying himself for the worst and then went inside. He immediately ran to Caroline who was sitting in the middle of the residence amongst some more dead bodies. She was covered in blood and tears were streaming down her face. Before was the body of a little girl. Her scalp had been cut off and her eyes were open an unshed tear sparkled in her bright brown eyes.

"Caroline." He breathed and rushed to her. He enveloped her and choked on the suffocating smell of blood that was mixed in with her natural scent.

"Caroline." He said again stroking her hair in worry.

She continued crying the small noises had been coming from her. She was holding the child's hand who she was near. Klaus recognized the girl from their settlement.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I went…" she stuttered hiccupping.

She tried to stop her tears but she continued to wail despite herself. Klaus caressed her hair and tried to sooth her cries. Finally Caroline was calm enough to talk.

"Love, what happened?" Klaus asked again.

"I was taken from the settlement with ten others." She said lowly staring at the little girl's body.

"The Natives took us." She added finally looking at Klaus.

"I couldn't show my strength, because well the obvious." Caroline paused again trying to gain the strength to tell her story.

"They put us in this place and then began to slaughter us one by one. They wanted to show they meant business to us settlers, I guess." Caroline let out a dry laugh and cuddled closer to Klaus.

"But when they got to me…I don't know I went into a rage…and killed the whole village." She whispered.

"Everyone?" Klaus asked looking at her sadly.

"Everyone." She confirmed disappointment evident in her voice.

"We need to leave." He said quietly.

"What are we going to say?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus sighed, "that you got out alive? I came in time and killed everyone?" he guessed.

Caroline let out a small smile and shook her head, "it won't work. I should be dead." Caroline whispered.

"Well then we're leaving." Klaus said pulling her up and taking her hand.

Caroline smiled slightly, "what about Rebekah? She just got married." Caroline said softly.

Klaus shrugged, "they'll be fine here. Let's got back to the settlement I'll talk to Elijah we'll figure everything out."

Caroline nodded and they walked hand and hand out of the teepee. Klaus set fire to the village so no one could be recognizable and then they walked back towards the settlement and their house. Klaus snuck Caroline into their house and both of them were surprised to find Elijah and the mayor still awake. Elijah was pacing the room and the mayor sat there quietly watching him.

"Lady and Lord Mikaelson! How did you get alive? Dear Lady! Are you covered in blood?" The mayor said astonished.

Klaus flashed over to him and compelled him to shut up and sit in the chair.

"What happened, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded when the mayor sat there dumbly.

"Caroline took care of it, but we need to leave." Klaus said vaguely and began to grab their things.

"Now?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Yes, we have to pretend Caroline died with everyone else and then I was killed going to find her. Do you want to stay and play the grieving brother or are you going to come with us?" Klaus demanded as Caroline began to numbly put things in her satchel.

"What about Rebekah?" Elijah asked quietly.

Klaus sighed, "Where is she? I'll go talk to her."

Elijah shook his head. "Allow me you and Caroline get ready to go and pack my things as well."

Klaus nodded and looked over at Caroline who was moving quickly throughout the residence looking for things they could take with them.

"It'll be alright, love. We're just going to go south sooner than anticipated." Klaus said smirking over at her. Caroline smiled sadly at him, "I know. I trust you, Nik." She said packing the bags.

"I'm going to go steal some horses and then we'll wait for Elijah and leave before first light." Klaus said going over to her.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and then left the cottage. Caroline looked over at the mayor who was sitting silently in his seat. She sighed heavily and then went back to packing. Shortly after she was done Klaus returned looking annoyed.

"Elijah's coming with us, but Rebekah refuses to leave." Klaus said angrily.

"Did you tell her Edward could come with us?" Caroline demanded.

Klaus nodded, "she won't leave. She likes it here…come on we have to go it'll be light soon."

Caroline nodded and wrapped a black cloak around her. Klaus went over to the mayor compelled him to forget and then Klaus took her hand and they went to the horses that they had stolen. Elijah was already on top of his and ready to go. Klaus helped Caroline on and then they were off riding into the sunrise.

They rode all day until they reached a stream. They set up camp there for the night and Caroline fell into a restless sleep despite the fact that she hadn't slept a wink the night before. Elijah and Klaus spent a majority of the night discussing their plans and they both decided to explore the southwest and then figure out a way back to Europe.

"Do you think Rebekah will be alright?" Caroline asked on the evening of the second day away from the settlement. She was gathering firewood with Elijah for their new campsite as Klaus had begun to draw a map of the areas they had passed.

"I hope so." Elijah said stiffly.

"I wish she had come with us." Caroline whispered knowing full well Elijah could hear her.

He sighed heavily but chose not to say anything as they gathered the wood. After they were done they returned to camp. The threesome ate in silence and then retired to their beds. They continued in this manor for almost two months until they got to the ocean.

They camped on the gulf coast for a few days until Caroline finally voiced a major concern of hers.

"What do we do now?" she asked as she and Klaus sat by the fire one night. They had been camping alongside the coast for almost a week now. They ate what little animals they could find, but they were growing hungry for human blood.

"We could try going more west." Elijah said poking the fire.

"I think it would be best if we went back to Europe." Klaus said thoughtfully.

"At least there we could have a real home and servants and stuff." Caroline said agreeing. She had liked the novelty of camping for awhile, but after months of living in the wilderness she was ready to be on her way. Preferably back to Europe with civilization.

"What about Mikael?" Elijah asked.

Klaus was quiet for awhile, "At least in Europe we can figure out where he is. In this land we're just sitting ducks." He paused for awhile.

"I also don't like the knowledge of Rebekah being there all by herself. She's not that resourceful." Klaus added.

"Agreed." Elijah said with a tired sigh.

"We also have no way to go back to Europe." Caroline whispered looking at Klaus.

"So what are we going to do?" Elijah asked looking between them.

"Alright here's what we're going to do." Klaus began after a sizeable silence.

"Elijah go back to the village and get Rebekah we're going back to Europe." Klaus said seriously.

"But how, Nik?" Caroline demanded.

"Leave that up to me." Klaus said standing up.

"At first light go back and get Rebekah, Elijah. You know the way?" Klaus asked.

Elijah nodded, "what about her human?" he asked quietly.

Klaus shrugged, "she can have him as long as it doesn't slow us down."

Elijah nodded and went to her makeshift bed. Caroline stared at Klaus with wide eyes.

"And how are we supposed to get back to Europe, Nik? Fly there on our magical horses?" Caroline spat angrily.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "relax, love, leave that up to me." He said smirking at her. Then he went into their makeshift bed and lay down waiting for her to join him. She rolled her eyes in angry but went to bed neither the less annoyed that her lover was being so…Klaus.

* * *

Caroline woke up before Klaus the next morning and went hunting for some blood. They had given up on human food and were just trying to concentrate on finding animals to feed from. She wasn't surprised to find Elijah gone with one of the horses. She took her time collecting animals for breakfast and when she returned Klaus was awake.

"Do you realize this is the first time we've been alone in years?" Klaus asked smirking at her as they drank the blood of deer and rabbits.

"Huh." Caroline said thoughtfully.

"So what's the plan?" she added.

"We wait for Elijah and Rebekah and then we get a ship." Klaus said smirking at her.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Caroline demanded rolling her eyes and tossing the dead animal into the fire.

"The Spanish." Klaus said vaguely.

"What about them, Nik?" Caroline asked hands on her hips.

"We are going to take one of their ships and sail back." He said.

"And how are we going to do that? There are no Spanish settlers for miles!" Caroline snapped.

"No they aren't that far. I was talking to a few of the settlers and they were telling me how all of Europe wants this land. We just have to wait until we see a ship and then take it." Klaus said exasperated.

Caroline stared at him in disbelief, "and how long will that take, Nik? Months? Years? Centuries? That's your ingenious plan?" Caroline yelled.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "yes Caroline. It is."

Caroline glared at Klaus as he smirked at her.

"Listen, love, do you trust me?" Klaus asked sauntering towards her.

"Yes, of course." Caroline mumbled looking away.

"Then trust me, sweetheart. Everything will be right as rain. I promise." Klaus said kissing her gently. Caroline melted into him and nodded slowly.

"Alright." She whispered.

"Alright." Klaus repeated kissing her again this time passionately on the lips.

"I love you." He added looking intensely into her eyes.

Caroline smiled shyly, "I love you too. Now lets take advantage of the fact that no one is around." She smiled seductively at him tugging at his necklaces under his shirt.

"You read my mind." He said smirking and leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met hesitantly at first and then deepened, their tongues caressing the other and making their bodies heat up. Caroline wrapped her arms around her lover and brought him as close as could be with their clothing on. Klaus replied by dragging his hands through her hair and holding her close.

They stumbled towards their makeshift bed and landed with a thud on the warm sand missing their makeshift bed entirely. Neither of them cared about the less than ideal place they were about to make love. The sand was warm and the sound of the waves were magnified with their supernatural hearing, but the couple was so lost in passion neither of them noticed the nature surrounding them.

Klaus's hands skimmed her clothed body and he broke away from her luscious mouth for a moment to begin to undo her dress. Caroline looked at him through lust filled eyes and began to slowly unbutton each of the buttons on his shirt. He let out a throaty growl and instead of slowly taking her dress off he began to rip at it.

"Nik!" Caroline cried in both lust an annoyance. She knew that he knew it always turned her on to have her clothes ripped from her body, but it was still annoying when the dress she was wearing was one of a few.

"I'll buy you another." He groaned as her hands swatted his away so she could calmly take off her gown.

"I made it you ass!" Caroline wailed taking off the remains of the dress, although it was a lost cause since the front was ripped and her heaving bosom peeked through it already showing her ivory corset.

"Dammit." She moaned as Klaus rolled his eyes and began to take the rest of her clothes off. When she was clothed only in her corset and long underwear she began to rip his own clothes off.

"Hey! Caroline!" Klaus snapped trying to get her to stop ripping his clothes.

"What?" she asked innocently eyeing his smooth chest.

"That was one of my only shirts." Klaus protested looking at the tattered cloth hanging from his torso.

"Well now we're even." Caroline said smirking.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "you'll pay for that." He growled quickly untying her corset and ripping her long underwear off. Caroline gasped when the cool ocean air hit her naked body and she retaliated with ripping off Klaus's britches and his own underthings. They glared at each other and then quicker than human eyes could see they were on each other.

Caroline hand's were tangled in Klaus's hair as his own hands were cupping her bottom. He massaged it sensually and pulled her closer to his throbbing member. Caroline began to align her opening with his cock when he pushed her into the sand and slide down her body.

"Nik!" Caroline gasped as he pushed her legs apart and moved his head toward her womanhood.

She moaned loudly when his tongue made contact with her clit and he began to suck and nip at her. Without warning he pushed two fingers deep inside her and began to move them in sync with his tongue. He pushed her legs further apart with his shoulders and smirked when he heard her breathing become labored. Curling his fingers inside her and licking at her tender spots she began to quiver beneath him.

"Fuck Nik!" Caroline cried loudly in French and he was glad that there were no people around for miles.

He knew she was going to cum soon since she was cursing and moaning his name in French, something that turned him on ridiculously quickly, but he ignored his own rock hard cock in favor of pleasuring her. Just before she reached her peek and fell over the edge he pulled his fingers out and stopped his motions with his tongue.

Caroline looked at him in irritation and disbelief.

"Seriously?" She snapped in French. Her anger so apparent she had resorted to her native tongue. Something she did infrequently since they were usually in English speaking countries.

He grinned wolfishly at her between her legs, "I told you." he rasped.

Caroline growled and just as she was about to opened her mouth to spew some not so very lady like sayings he leaned back down inserted two fingers inside her again and bit the inside of her thigh where the major artery ran. Caroline cried out in pleasure and pain as she orgasmed and he drank her blood. When her walls had stopped quivering around his fingers Klaus stopped drinking the blood. He licked her wound until it had healed and then he looked up at Caroline who had a dazed look on her face.

Before Klaus said anything Caroline flipped them over and she was grinning mischievously at him.

"My turn." She said before sliding her body onto his shaft without warning making him groan in surprise and pleasure. She began to rock her hips the same wolfish smile on her face. She pressed her hands into his chest and her nails dug into his pecks creating blood trails.

"Caroline." Klaus rasped as she picked her speed up.

She smirked at him and they kept eye contact as she rode him trying to make them both cum.

Klaus watched her, looking wild with her hair down and her breasts bouncing as she moved. He grasped her hips in his hands loving the feel of her skin beneath his. He had never thought she looked so magnificent.

"I love you." he groaned as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"I love you too." Caroline said smiling and then leaning down to him. Right before his release came he felt her vampire teeth sink into his neck and he yelled her name as she drank his blood. Eventually she stopped and rolled off him and into the sand.

They both basked naked in the sun for awhile until Caroline sat up slowly.

"Want to go swimming?" she asked nodding at the deep blue sea in front of them.

"Only if we get to do that again in the ocean." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they walked down the beach and into the water each enjoying the other's company.

(A/n: Please review and let me know what you think if u have any questions ask. I imagine Klaroline and Elijah in Texas along the gulf.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Pirates

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry the update has taken so long I was finishing school classes and now i have a bunch of time to update! I also wrote a super angsty one shot so if you guys like angst check it out! I'm letting you know if here, that it's just, i think going to be a one-shot I can only handle so many stories at the moment. Maybe in the future it will be, I'm not sure, but def not now. Don't worry the story will be getting more on the road and I will be updating more! Thank you again for the reviews let me know what you think of this chapter! It would be much apprecaited!

**Thank you to: SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE, Heidiionaanita, ilovetvd, walkinginthegardengnome, Sony, Erin Salvatore, SwanQueen4055, Justine, Aaaammmber, BlueBoxAngel, & Grace5231973!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Pirates**

_Gulf Of Mexico 1607_

Caroline awoke one morning to find Klaus missing. She didn't think much of it at the moment since sometimes he woke up early to go on long walks of exploring the surrounding land and hunting and return when the sun was high in the sky. Caroline began to make breakfast for them, some left over meat grilled on the fire and some fruit from the nearby trees.

When the sun was high in the sky and Klaus still wasn't around she began to worry a little.

She knew he probably wasn't hurt or captured, he was an Original for God's sake, but she was still worried about his welfare, especially since she had been kidnapped only a few weeks prior.

They had bee waiting for Elijah and Rebekah to emerge for weeks now and to figure out a way off this continent, but so far there was nothing. So Caroline busied herself with cooking, swimming, hunting, reading the small amount of books she had bought and exploring the land. Klaus was usually trying to plan ahead and exploring the land as well since he always was prone to being one step ahead.

Caroline tried not to worry that her lover wasn't around until it was twilight but her nerves got the best of her. It was growing dark and still Klaus was not back. She looked out to the ocean wondering where he was when she saw a ship in the distance that caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it before due to not having paid attention to the sea that day since she hadn't taken her daily swim.

She saw a small rowboat rowing towards her and she wondered if she should hide to protect herself. As the rowboat got closer she recognized the man on the boat to be Klaus.

He steered onto the shore and dragged the boat onto the sand.

"Klaus! Where have you been?" Caroline demanded her voice tinged in anger from having worried all day.

He ignored her and came to stand in front of her before sweeping her into his arms.

"I have the perfect plan, love." He said kissing her hard on the mouth.

She wiggled around in his arms and kissed him back despite her desire to find out where he had been all day.

"Where have you been?" she asked again as he crushed her body to his.

He smiled deliciously and began to kiss her neck.

"Klaus!" Caroline snapped pulling away.

"I've been worried all day and then you show up here in a rowboat! Where the hell did you get a rowboat?" Caroline asked hands on her hips.

He chuckled and pulled her back to him, "I procured a ship, sweetheart."

"A ship? How?" Caroline asked confused.

"Some pirates were looking for gold this morning, I found them and compelled them to take me aboard their ship. The entire crew is ours for the taking as is the ship, all we have to do is wait for Rebekah and Elijah to come." Klaus said smirking with pride.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "and do what once they get here? Go back to Europe, right?" she asked anxiously.

Klaus smirked at her, "no, even better. We're going to sail the high seas for gold, love, like pirates. Mikael will never find us we'll constantly be on the move in the ocean, it's perfect."

Caroline frowned taking a minute to understand what he was saying.

He wanted to live on the ocean like a pirate.

A vampire Pirate.

When had this happened?

"Why?" Caroline asked with raised eyebrows. "Why do you wanna do that, Nik?" she asked.

He smirk faltered, "why not? It would be perfect. We'll always be safe. We'll be rich and we'll all be together why would it be a bad idea?" he asked staring at her intensely.

Caroline shifted and shrugged, "what if Rebekah and Elijah want to do something else? Or I do? I understand we'd have money—more money, but I don't want to go around plundering and murdering for treasure. I want to go back to living in the city, preferably Paris, where I'm familiar with." Caroline said looking away from his intense gaze.

He frowned, "you want to leave me?"

She copied his action and shook her head violently, "of course not. I love being with you, I love you, I just don't want to pretend to be a pirate. I want to go home, back to France."

"Mikael will find us there, just like before. If we went anywhere it would be Africa I think they have expeditions there or something so we can pretend to be missionaries from Europe." Klaus said rolling his eyes not liking the idea of being a missionary.

"I don't want to go to Africa. I want to go back to France." Caroline said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus growled annoyed, "we aren't going back to France for a long time so quit thinking that we will. We need to stay away from Mikael and going back to a familiar place is suicide. I'm not allowing it. We are going to be pirates, dammit and we will rule the high seas!" Klaus said angrily.

"Why do you want to rule the high seas? How—I get it, you want to be king. You want to be a Pirate king over the oceans." Caroline said tiredly realizing what her lover craved all along.

She sighed and sat down heavily in the sand.

"Why do you want to be king? Aren't we enough? Why do you have to control everything?" Caroline whispered looking up at him.

Klaus looked down at her with his piercing eyes, "Seriously, Caroline? It's not about you and my family being enough, it's the fact that I want to be the most powerful man in the world. I want to be a hybrid and I want to undo my curse so I can reach my full potential. With a pirate army I can achieve the goal of being the most powerful and feared man in the supernatural community and with time I will break my curse."

Caroline stared at him, "Katherine's a vampire you can't do anything about that."

Klaus smirked mysteriously, "yes, she is and when I find her I will torture her, but I'm sure there is a doppleganger out there somewhere. I know I'll find her eventually and when I do my curse will be broken." Klaus said quietly coming to sit beside her.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile, Caroline. I want to get off this island and we will become pirates. End of story." Klaus said kissing her on the forehead and then going to drink one of the dead animals they had caught.

Caroline watched him go angrily. She hated when he took control like that and got so obsessed with breaking the curse. It was a bad period for her and brought up awful memories of Katherine and her time as a human. She didn't like thinking of that time and she certainly remembered bitterly how Klaus was at that time.

She loved the man dearly, but sometimes he was too controlling and pigheaded for his own good. She knew she had to be patient with him, but sometimes she hated being ordered where to go and how to live. She didn't like running from Mikael, and she didn't like not being able to go back to France. She didn't want to be a pirate, but what else could she do about the situation.

She loved Klaus and would go wherever he wanted.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline waited for two more weeks before Elijah found them an angry Rebekah attached to his side.

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah cried in way of a creating.

It was early one afternoon when they appeared Caroline had been napping and Klaus sketching on with a piece of charcoal he'd taken with them and a pad of paper.

Elijah and Rebekah emerged out of the woods both disheveled.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother?" Klaus asked moving towards Rebekah who glared her arms crossed as he moved to hug her.

"I hate you." Rebekah snapped and then moved over to Caroline who was walking up groggily.

"I'm glad you're ok though." Rebekah said softly before hugging her.

Caroline smiled and hugged her back before looking over at Klaus who was scowling.

"What happened?" Klaus asked turning to Elijah who sighed heavily.

"Edward didn't come with us…she's been a little upset." Elijah said calmly.

"She blames you." Elijah added as they looked over to Rebekah and Caroline who had been gathering up their things.

"Typical." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

Elijah smiled slightly and everyone began to pack up their things.

"So what's the plan?" Rebekah asked as they put their things in the rowboat.

"Pirate ship. Sail around the sea for a bit." Klaus said smirking vaguely.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes still not fond of the idea since it was brought up a few weeks ago.

"That sounds different." Rebekah said happily her earlier anger forgotten.

"You don't think it sounds a little nomadic?" Caroline pressed.

Klaus looked over at her with raised eyebrows and Caroline glared back at him as Rebekah thought.

"I think it's a great idea. It keeps us on the move and it gives us something to do." Elijah said looking over at his brother with a smirk playing across his lips.

"As do I and Caroline we are nomadic. We're vampires. So let's go become pirates." Rebekah said happily stepping onto the boat.

After making sure everything was off the beach the foursome rowed to the ship and boarding their new pirate ship home.

"I am your new Captain." Klaus cried as the compelled crew stood in front of them.

"You will listen to me. My first mate Elijah, our sister, and my wife, Caroline. We will search for gold and treasure and no one shall dare cross us. You do, you will be put to death." Klaus cried and then grabbed the previous captain by his throat and sinking us teeth into his neck killing him instantly.

"Any questions?" Klaus yelled at the horrified crew.

No one said anything.

"Good. Let's get to work." Klaus cried before giving the captain's body to his siblings and Caroline to finish draining.

Caroline was so hungry she didn't care at the moment. After they were done drinking a crew member showed them their lodgings and then Klaus got to work on finding a channel to Tortuga to get supplies and find places filled with treasure and gold.

(A/n: short i know! let me know what you think! Please review!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Murderer

**Author's Note:** I know it's been quite sometimes since I updated, I apologize. School, work, life, and my new story got in the way. If you guys wanna check out my new story it's sorta confusing, but it's called The Nobodies! It's hard to explain but if u like my other fics than check it out, it's of course klaroline. Anyway this chapter took me a bit cause i wrote myself into a corner. I chose pirates which are cool in concept but hard to write. So I was a bit stuck. No worries though there will be more soon plus this chapter is long. Longer than the last. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I should say STILL reading and reviewing u guys are great! and your what makes this story still going! if not for u guys i probs would have stopped awhile ago altho i did always want to write an epic klaroline romance. Anywho! Let me know what u think of this chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to: _VAlover21, mrsmorgan2013, SONY, Marianne, Sinthuya, Entirely Torn, ilovetvd, Angel-Sama, Erin Salvatore, Little Missy123, SwanQueen4055, Justine, maytesalvatore, MyloveforKlaroline, & any mouse!_**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: The Murderer**

_Indian Ocean 1615_

Caroline giggled as she felt his wet hot tongue slowly slide up her thigh. She opened her legs up wider wanting to feel more of the sensation. She felt the cool air hit the wet trail he'd left on her leg and then she felt the delightful sensation of his fangs piercing her inner thigh where the major vein ran. She shifted her hips to get closer to his fangs loving the feelings that were coursing through her.

"Nik." She moaned wishing that she didn't have a blindfold on so she could see what he was doing.

She heard him continue to drink her blood and she couldn't deny how aroused she was. Suddenly there was a knock on the door jilting Klaus out between Caroline's thighs. Caroline moaned from the lack of pleasure and Klaus placed a comforting hand on her leg.

"What?" Klaus barked annoyed at having been interrupted.

"We found the island." A reply came from the other side of the door. Caroline heard shifting around and knew that Klaus was getting off the small bed they shared in the Captain's cabin.

"Where are you going?" Caroline demanded irritated that he was leaving her tied to the bed, blindfolded and deeply aroused.

"We've been looking for this island for almost a year Caroline, I want to go see if it's truly the one we've been looking for." Klaus said going to untie her blindfold. When he took the cloth off he wasn't surprised to see her glaring daggers at him.

"What?" he snapped annoyed that she was angry with him.

"You're leaving me? Seriously? Like this?" she asked angrily.

He smirked at her, "I'll be back. You can stay tied to the bed waiting for me if you'd like." He said smugly.

She glowered at him and he reluctantly began to untie the rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Then he got up and left the room without a second glance.

Caroline angrily got out of the bed and began to put her gown on frustrated and angry both sexually and mentally. She wished that they could have one fucking night to themselves where they weren't interrupted by some dumb problem that was happening aboard the pirate ship that Klaus had lovingly named the Karolina. A nod to her and his love he claimed for her.

The first few years being vampire pirates weren't as bad as she had anticipated, Rebekah and Elijah had enjoyed themselves from the getgo however. Elijah was playing the first mate and generally took over whenever Klaus got out of control. Elijah of course loved being in charge and was very good at finding treasure so the first few years it only took them a little while before becoming even richer from the mass amounts of gold and jewels they discovered.

Rebekah of course fell in love with not one pirate but three. Which really resulted in many problems since they continuously fought over her. This would only happen to Rebekah. The first she was just using for a sex toy, the second she love, and the third claimed to be in love with her. In true fashion they were all friends, creating not only a love triangle, but a love square. Something Caroline really couldn't fathom.

Klaus loved sailing the high seas of course, he was in charge, had an army and got to order people around it was his very own wet dream. Caroline had eventually warmed up to the idea of being a pirate and was now rich on her own, but she was ready to move on to something new. Klaus had of course become obsessed with the whole pirate idea, much like he did everything.

Caroline was growing bored with it. She just wanted to be with Klaus without the constant interruptions. She didn't want to deal with the other pirates taking more of Klaus's time than she was. She felt pushed to the background and she was sick of it, this was the last straw. At least that's what she kept telling herself. But she knew she wouldn't leave him, not again. Although she wasn't enjoying acting like a pirate anymore she wouldn't leave the man she loved. She had vowed to herself a long time ago that she wouldn't, besides she really couldn't. She loved him and he loved her.

She felt much like she had when she was a human and he was too busy trying to break the curse to really be bothered with her. She realized with a twist in her stomach that she was jealous of others spending time with him when she couldn't. Everyone got to spend more time with her lover, Elijah, Rebekah, the pirates, and she was jealous of that. She wanted him to herself at the very least to satisfy her sexual urges, the ones he had been neglecting for the past few months since he had been obsessed with finding this island. Apparently the island had some all powerful witch that might be able to break his curse without the need of the doppleganger. Of course, the fucking doppelganger everything came back to her and that stupid curse his mother put on him.

Caroline, sexually frustrated and angry left the cabin and went to the deck. She could see the island in the distance and she saw a small fleet of boats rowing to the island shore. She could see Klaus in the lead with a telescope, for show of course. He took the whole pirate thing too seriously, they had even picked up a talking parrot in Tortuga. He wore a white tunic that showed off the various necklaces he wore, some of which she had given him and leather trousers with boots, she wouldn't deny he wasn't sexy dressed as a pirate, but she couldn't think about how good he looked when she couldn't even have a nice romp with him.

She looked around the deck to see the various pirates left along with Rebekah who was flirting with one of her many pirate suitors. Caroline didn't feel much like bothering her so she went down to the kitchen to talk with the cook.

One of the enjoyments of being a pirate was that she got to meet so many different people. They had recently picked up a few new pirates from one of their many stops on one of the main lands. One of the new men they had picked up was the cook for the ship and Caroline had instantly liked him.

His name was Louis and he was an excellent cook. When Klaus was busy Caroline had taken to spending a majority of the time with him in the kitchen learning how to cook. It was nice because he was French and she got to speak her native tongue with him. He was also a cook in the king's court so he knew what he was doing. She was learning a lot from him and couldn't help but take advantage of the company.

With Klaus busy trying to find another way to break the curse, Elijah taking over the ship, and Rebekah playing with the other pirates she didn't have a lot of options of people to open up to. She knew that Kol was coming aboard the next place they stopped after the island mission, but she and Kol never had a lot in common other than him flirting with her. She knew he was bringing a witch aboard as well though to help them in the search for the doppleganger or trying to keep them safe from Mikael, she wasn't sure at this point. She had stopped paying attention long ago to issues that seemed to revolve around each other.

"Miss Caroline! How nice to see you!" Louis said smiling at her.

Louis was a tall brunette man with tan skin and bright brown eyes. He was always smiling at her and treating her nicely. She had caught him several times staring at her, but she always thought he was just very friendly to her. But sometimes she wondered if he had stronger feelings towards her, she tried not to think about it since she had very few actual friends and she didn't want to make more out of the friendship than it was. She had only known him for half a year and she liked his friendship, she didn't want to ruin it. He was a nice enough young man.

She smiled tightly back and went to go stand in the kitchen with him. She saw he was stirring a soup like liquid and she was silently glad that all she needed to do was feed from the vein and she would be nice and full. Although she really liked to eat human food most of the time, some of the food they made on the pirate ship was revolting.

"It's nice to see you as well, Sir Louis." Caroline said smiling brightly at him. She picked up a knife and began to cut some vegetable they had picked up the last time they had stopped to refuel on supplies.

"I heard Lord Klaus has found what he is looking for." Louis said stirring the liquid.

Caroline nodded absentmindedly, "yes let us hope." She said sighing as she cut the vegetables.

Louis looked at her from the corner of his eye concerned by her lack of enthusiasm. "What is the matter, Miss Caroline?"

"Hm? What? Oh nothing…just…I feel…" she stuttered not sure if she should really be talking to Louis about her issues.

"What is it, miss?" he asked putting the spoon on the counter.

She looked over at him and sighed not knowing how to phrase her issue. "It's just…I wanted alone time with Nik and he is too busy with this mission of his." She said shrugging sadly.

Louis reached out a comforting hand and placed it on her shoulder wanting to sooth her worries away. "I'm sure it will be better once he has discovered the treasure." He said rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

She looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "I suppose." She said going back to cutting the food. She knew though that it was a lie, Klaus wasn't going to be satisfied until he was a hybrid and the most powerful creature in the world, that she knew for sure.

"Is there anything I can do to help, miss?" Louis asked gently touching her shoulder.

She stiffened under his touch and looked over at him curiously. She looked into his eyes and narrowed hers when she saw the emotions reflecting back at her. She recognized them as the same feelings that Nik's eyes held and to see them in another man's eyes made her feel very uncomfortable. Not even Christopher her fiancé from years previously held those emotions. She felt her stomach turn in unease and she silently chastised herself for not realizing that Louis had feelings for her sooner.

"Are you alright, miss, you look pale?" Louis asked coming closer to her.

Caroline nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'm fine. I just…I think I should go lay down." She stuttered dropping the knife and going upstairs back into her quarters to wait for Nik to get back. She knew she couldn't tell Nik about Louis crush, he would kill him without a second thought. She fretted for her friend's life as she waited for him to get back from his mission.

It was getting close to dark and the boats still were not back yet. Caroline was laying in bed writing in her diary as she had started to do to remember her times all around the world. She was trying not to think of Louis and his feelings towards her when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door tentatively and was unpleasantly surprised to find that it was Louis on the other side. She shuffled her feet nervously and tried to smile at her friend.

"Is something the matter, Louis?" she asked trying to remain calm. She kept thinking about Nik coming back and finding another man with her in their chambers. Nik had always been a possessive man and since she had run away and they had gotten back together he had just gotten worse.

"I just came to speak with you." he said twisting his cap in his hands.

"Alright." Caroline said awkwardly.

He motioned inside her cabin, "can we go in there? It's a private matter I'd like to speak of." He said blushing.

She sighed and moved aside against her better judgment, she figured if it was already dark outside the fleet of boats would be staying on the island for the night. Hopefully Nik wouldn't be returning anytime soon, she thought anxiously.

"So what's the matter?" she asked going to sit on a chair and gesturing for him to do the same.

"I have been thinking about our conversation earlier, about your problems with the captain." He said staring at her.

She looked away not liking the emotion in his eyes. "yes?" she prompted shifting uncomfortably and silently cursing herself for being too nice.

"Please allow me to speak boldly, miss." He said shifting closer to her. She shifted away from him and cocked her head hoping that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

"yes?" she asked again.

He twisted his cap in his hands and looked away turning a brilliant shade of red. "I want you to know that since coming aboard the Karolina I have thought of nothing but you. I know you are with the captain, but it seems that he makes you unhappy. I think that we should leave together, we are stopping next in Madrid and I have family who—" he began to say.

Caroline shook her head violently not even entertaining the possibility. "No, Louis. I love Nik. Nik is my life. I can't leave him." She said quietly gazing at the young man before her.

"But he doesn't treat you right! I have seen how he treats you for the last six months! We could have a life together, Caroline! I love you." Louis said.

Caroline gazed at him through narrowed eyes, "please don't say that. Nik treats me amazingly. I love him. He's just…he's looking for something. He becomes obsessive sometimes and he concentrates on it. He doesn't treat me badly, Louis. I am sorry but I cannot accept your offer and if you know what's good for you I'd try to stop feeling that way towards me. I value your friendship and that's all we can be." She said wanting to end the conversation. She got up and began to walk towards the door. But Louis's hand shot out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Please Caroline! I love you." Louis said desperately.

Caroline looked down at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to respond when another voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked his voice dangerously low.

Caroline's head shot to him standing in the door and her eyes widened even more. His expression was one of pure anger, she had never seen him in such a rage, not even with Katerina. His eyes were narrowed to slits trained on Louis, his mouth in a straight dangerous line, and his posture stiff ready to attack. Caroline yanked her arm out of Louis's grasp and rushed to Klaus.

"Louis was just—" she began to say but was cut off by Klaus turning to her with a glare.

"I was talking to the cook. Cook stand up." Klaus barked anger rolling off of him in waves.

Caroline stood at the door as Klaus came closer into the room. She was nervous for her friend and wasn't sure what Klaus was planning on doing. Louis stood up slowly and looked over at Caroline.

"Do not look at her." Klaus said his voice laced in rage.

"But I—" Louis began.

"What were you doing with my woman?" Klaus snarled grabbing Louis face as his eyes flickered to Caroline's figure by the door.

"I was not doing anything with her." Louis said quietly.

"Nik it's true." Caroline said looking at her lover's back.

"Shut it, Caroline! I'll deal with you later." Klaus snapped squeezing the cook's face with his hand.

The cook yelped and tried to get out of his grasp.

"What were you doing in here?" Klaus compelled him looking him straight in the eye.

"I was asking her to run away with me." He said robotically.

Klaus through him on the floor in disgust and then looked over Caroline who was glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded looking at her.

She glowered at him, "he's my friend, Nik! He's the only one I can talk to on this stupid ship." She yelled angrily. "Don't kill him." She added.

Klaus smirked at her, "kill him? Believe me I'm going to do much worse." He said walking to her.

She backed up against the wall looking at him with wide eyes, "please Nik! I would never run away with him you have to believe me!" she said looking into his eyes.

He looked down at her watching her every move. "He has feelings for you?" he asked menacingly.

She nodded reluctantly, "yes, I just thought we were friends." She said quietly.

"Would you have acted on them?" Klaus asked gripping her by the shoulders.

Caroline scoffed, "no I love you. I only love you. I had asked him to leave but he wouldn't. He thought I was miserable." She said.

"Are you?" Klaus asked.

She shrugged avoiding his gaze.

"Are you?" Klaus asked asked.

She nodded again hesitantly.

Klaus sighed irritated and let go of her shoulders. He walked over to the cook who was staring at them wide eyed. Klaus picked the man up by his throat and then tore into the tender skin there drinking his blood until there was none left. He then dropped the man to the floor and turned to Caroline who looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"You didn't have to kill him." She said crossing her arms.

"I did. He said he loved you and you, my love, are only mine." He said possessively.

She huffed and turned away angry at him for killing her only friend and being such a typical jealous man. Inwardly she knew once Louis had developed feelings for her he was a dead man, but she wanted to stay positive.

"Always has to be the Alpha male." Caroline said irritated.

Klaus chuckled, "of course." He said before turning her head to bring their lips together. Despite feeling angry at him earlier Caroline let herself fall into the kiss loving the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled away reluctantly and tilted her face up to his.

"Are you really unhappy, sweetheart?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, "I want to settle down somewhere." She said sadly.

"I know but with Mikael and—"

"I know, I know. But when Mikael's taken care of and your curse broken can we settle down then?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled and brought her lips down to his again, "of course, my love. For now though we can move on from being pirates. I didn't find what I was looking for, but Kol says there might be some leads in Madrid. I think we retire the pirate act." Klaus said kissing her again.

"What are we going to do with the pirates?" she asked curiously as his lips trailed down her throat.

He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed ignoring her question. He went to open the bodice of her dress and she pulled him down to kiss him again delighted that her sexual urges would be taken care of, but her sight caught when she saw her dead friend.

"Can you please get rid of him?" she asked nodding over at the dead body of Louis.

Klaus nodded reluctantly and got off her to drag the body out into the hall. When he came back in he smirked when he found her naked body waiting for him. He hurriedly discarded his clothes and crawled onto the small bed with her. She pulled him down by his necklaces and opened her legs so he could settle in between them. She kissed him hard on the mouth wanting to feel the passion down to her toes.

His tongue caressed hers and she curled her toes wanting more of him. She flipped them over without warning and smirked down at him enjoying him below her for once. He rolled his eyes as she leaned down to kiss him on the mouth again and slowly she descended on his body her lips assaulting all the skin she could find. She slowly made her way down his body licking and nipping the skin as her fingers curled around the hardening length. She began to gently massage him enjoying the feeling of him hardening in her hand. She slowly came back up to his mouth and kissed him hard on the mouth. He captured her face in his hands and gently stroked.

"You are mine." He said possessively before flipping them again so he could be on top.

She rolled her eyes and let him take control knowing that's what he needed for the moment.

"Say it." He said nipping lightly at her throat and letting his lips explore her chest. She gasped as his teeth devoured each breast one at a time and she arched her back wanting to feel more.

"Say it." He growled looking up at her.

She smirked down at him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Caroline." He snapped looking at her lust clouding his eyes.

"I am yours." She said heavily as he thrust into her. She gasped and her eyes widened as he went as deep inside her as he could.

"Say it again." He growled thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back as she began to follow his lead.

"I'm yours." She said breathlessly as he filled her to the brim and then pulled out before pushing his hard length back inside her.

"Again." He demanded as her nails dug into his back and his hands made bruises along her skin.

"I'm yours." She cried as she felt her orgasm building.

"Again." He roared as he pulled out and pushed back inside.

"Yours." She screamed as her orgasm hit her full on and making her walls clamp around his dick. He came not long after she did and he lay on top of her enjoying the closeness neither of them had felt in quite some time.

"I love you, Nik." She said quietly as she began to drift off to sleep.

"As I you." he murmured watching her drift off. As she went to sleep he quietly slide out of bed and put on his trousers knowing there was work to be done.

Hours later as Caroline awoke to screams she knew what the answer to her question had been from earlier. What would happen to the pirates she had asked Nik. As the screams tore through the ocean night and chilled Caroline to the bone, she knew the answer.

They were to be dead.

(A/n: so what did you guys think? please review and let me know!)


	15. Chapter 15: The Bride

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter! & reading I apprecaite the feedback so much and the reviews they mean so much to me! And brighten up my day. I apologize for the long delay. I know it's been awhile and I had written most of the chapter but I was a little hesitant to update it quite honestly. Yesterday though I got a message from **SwanQueen4055** who wanted to know when I'd update, so I finally finished the chapter and posted it. So thank you **SwanQueen4055** for nudging me along and making me more proactive this chapter is for you. Also I know some of you didn't like the last chapter, but it was essential for the story to move forward, I promise this one isn't filled with angst. But I'm sorry **ilovetvd**, but I needed the last chapter to prolong the story. I know that it was a little intense last chapter, but it was needed. I also don't mind your request and I thought about it honestly, but like I said it was essential to show some things of their relationship. So I apologize and I hope you keep reading, but it was an essential chapter to show the holes in their relationship since not everyone is perfect. Also remember Klaus is a super jealous man, so i wanted to portray that more especially for future chapters. Anyway this chapter isn't nearly as intense, I promise, so I apologize to everyone who didn't like parts of last chapter, this one makes up for it. I hope you guys are still reading and please review and let me know what you think! Also contains SMUT you've been warned.

**Thank you to: _NaruSasuRox4eva, redrosebud, Becca Sco, ilovetvd, justine, maytesalvatore, Aaaammmber, firstgreenisgold, Ellavm18, Erin Salvatore, EmmaRedVelvet, Grace5231973, SONY, SwanQueen4055, Any mouse, & MyloveforKlaroline!_**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: The Bride**

_Fort Bayou St. Jean (future city limits of New Orleans) 1701_

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Klaus asked approaching Caroline.

She looked behind her with a small smile and then turned back towards the rising sun in front of them. They had just arrived back in the Newland after almost a 100 years since they'd first arrived.

After the 10 year stunt as pirates and killing all of their men after the little mishap with Louis Klaus, Elijah, Caroline, and Rebekah decided to go back to Europe. After traveling around Europe until the Seven Years War broke out Elijah discovered that France was going to the Newland and starting a colony there. Not wanting to be in the war they decided to head back to America to see what the French colony had to offer.

Caroline was surprised to find that this time in America wasn't as bad as the last. They were living in a fort called Port Bayou St. Jean and trading furs and such things with the local Native Americans. It was warm down where they were as well and Caroline liked being able to see the water from their fort. She even enjoyed some of the people they were living in the fort with. There was only about a 100 people with them, but despite the low number they were talking about building a city on the land. The leader wanted to call it New Orleans. But there were too few people still to be considered a colony and people were still exploring the land trying to decipher how far it went and how many people were already living there.

"Couldn't sleep?" Klaus asked coming to stand beside his mate for 111 years now. Well technically longer if you counted when they first met over 200 years earlier.

She looked back at him and smiled taking his hand in hers as they stood at the lookout at the fort.

"Not really." She said smiling slightly at him.

Klaus smiled back at her and took her hand up to his lips to kiss the delicate skin there.

"Do you like it here?" Klaus asked quietly as the sun began to rise in front of them.

Caroline's smile widened and she glanced away from the sun to look at him. "I do actually. It's better than Bulgaria." She said thinking of the last place they had been before coming back to the Newland.

Klaus was still on his never ending search for the doppleganger and throughout the years Caroline had grown used to it. That wasn't to say that she was fully with him in the whole thing, but she wanted her love to be happy and if his happiness was brought on by the doppleganger than she would support him.

After the whole pirate adventure, which had really not been for her they had a long talk about their future together and what Caroline wanted and what Klaus did as well. Caroline wanted just to be happy with him and to love him without restraint. Klaus wanted Caroline and to be his full hybrid self. They had finally reached the conclusion that if the other was not happy then they should feel free to come talk to them without hesitation because if they couldn't be honest with the other than there was no point to being with the other. They both loved each other unconditionally and didn't want to see the other hurt. So if that meant that Caroline had to be dragged along on silly adventures to find a doppleganger she was ok with that. If Klaus had to kill a whole ship of men to keep their identities secret then maybe she was ok with that too. Caroline was just happy to be with Klaus, and that's all that mattered for now.

That being said she was finally happy in a place that they were residing in. Bulgaria had been boring, Holland had been pretty fun, although Kol had gotten them into a spot of trouble when they met up together, and they had gone to Norway before that just to almost be captured by some of Mikael's men.

Previously from Norway they had entertained court in the Austrian-Hungarian Empire, which is where they had ended up after the whole pirate fiasco. Of course in between some of those places they had taken detours to France since that's where Caroline felt the most comfortable or some islands since Klaus was still looking for the doppleganger and witches that could help them. They also came back to England frequently because the Mikaelson siblings really liked London and that was the city with the most thriving activity along with lush expenses.

In Bulgaria is where Elijah heard about the colonies starting off in the New Land across the Atlantic. Sure they had treaded on the land years earlier when the Natives had captured Caroline and Rebekah had married the human, but now it seemed to be different. Everyone wanted a piece of the Newland and Elijah had brought it up to Klaus who seemed intrigued. He had always wanted a kingdom, why not create one in the Newland? So they set sail for a month long journey back to the Newland, Caroline dreading it a bit as they went. But once they got there Caroline was the utmost surprised to find that she liked it, a lot. Everyone spoke French, people were generous the weather was nice and it was near the ocean. It was like a small town in France and it made her feel at home. This made Klaus most pleased since he lived to make Caroline happy.

"Would you like to go into the woods today? Maybe to hunt and for a picnic?" Klaus asked as the sun was finally out and about. They could hear the beginning of the bustling below them and Caroline finally tore her eyes away from the early morning rising to look at him.

She smiled softly and nodded, "sure. That sounds nice." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

He grinned at her and then leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled against him and pushed her tongue into his mouth wanting to feel the velvety softness against her own. They stayed like that until they heard a clearing of someone's throat.

"Niklaus." Elijah said loudly making Klaus growl lowly into Caroline's mouth. She giggled and pulled herself away to look over at Elijah who shifted awkwardly.

"Elijah." Klaus huffed his eyes still trained on Caroline.

"You might want to take your public displays of affection elsewhere, the villagers are beginning to talk." Elijah said staring at his brother with great meaning.

Klaus scowled and took Caroline by the hand to lead her to the ladder and back down to the village in the fort. They went to their small hut that they shared and got a basket Caroline had weaved and some fruit and breads and set off on their small journey.

"So what brought on this sudden need to go into the woods?" Caroline mused as they walked into the forest.

Klaus chuckled in front of her his large hand grasping her small one. She trotted after him curiously holding his hand tightly.

"Just because. Perhaps I wanted to spend some alone time with my leading lady." He said glancing back at her with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement and he stopped suddenly to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer placing a deep kiss against her luscious mouth. She giggled and slid her tongue into his mouth wanting to go back to what they were doing before Elijah so rudely interrupted them. Caroline groaned into his mouth and he pulled away abruptly breathing hard and staring at her intensely.

"I wish we got to spend more time together." He mused fingering a curl that had escaped her loose bun on top of her head.

She smiled sadly at him, "I know, but we've been busy with things. You and Elijah had to build the huts, Rebekah and I had to make more clothes and weave baskets. You know the usual things." She said caressing his face lightly.

"I know and soon enough we'll own another castle and you'll live like the queen that you are." He said placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

She grinned and leaned back into him wanting to capture his lips again. They stood like that teasing the other with sweet kisses until they heard a noise in the woods.

Klaus quickly craned his head and he felt his fangs drop as he saw a family of deer grazing in the middle of a field in the woods. Klaus didn't even have to look at Caroline to know that she had seen them too. They let go of the other and began their hunt, both thirsting for the blood of the gentle creatures.

Klaus went one direction and Caroline the other. As if in unison the two vampires pounced on their own deer and tore into its soft flesh to feed from it. Once Klaus was done, because he did always finish first he looked up to see Caroline still feasting on her meal. He let his eyes take in the beauty of her drinking the blood of the deer. The crimson liquid slithering down her chin and getting onto her maiden dress.

He made a mental note to buy prettier dresses for her, since that was what she deserved. It wasn't that they didn't have the money for nice things, they did and they usually indulged themselves, but in the Newland there was no room for luxurious things. People lived a day to day normal life and to blend they had to do that too. But he still wanted what was best for Caroline and he wanted to buy her the most beautiful gowns and jewelry. Not just because she deserved it, but because he loved her and wanted to.

Eventually Caroline had finished her meal and she whipped her mouth on her dress and then licked her fingers of the blood. She looked up and caught Klaus staring at her and without much thought he advanced towards her and scooped her up and placed her on a soft patch of grass in the field directly under the sun.

She smiled shyly at him as he leaned down and caught her blood stained lips in his and they continued where they had left off. Both kissing the other as if they were the only thing they needed. Their love for the other sinking so deep that their body's craved the other with an unfathomable desire.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly and she ran her hands through his hair enjoying the silky tresses in between her fingers. He growled low in his throat and moved from her lips to her neck letting the soft flesh tickle his lips. She giggled softly and nipped at his own skin wanting to tease him before they took things further.

"I feel like I haven't had you in years." He groaned as he let his hands wander down her body cursing inwardly the multiple layers of clothes between them.

"Nik, my love, it was last night." She said laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just wish we didn't live in this damn fort. The one good thing about living in Europe was our freedom and the lack of ever present humans." He scoffed thinking of their lack of privacy.

Possibly the worse thing about all of it though was that they couldn't feed from the humans in the fort because of the lack of privacy. Someone might see them, which would obviously be bad. As much as he hated feeding from animals though he knew that was the only way to deal with the issue. He told himself and multiple times Caroline as well that they would only be in the fort for a few years and eventually they would build this city on the bayou and create a kingdom. But at the moment that seemed like eons away.

"I know, darling, but like you said it's only for a few years and after we'll build a city and you get be king and I will be your beautiful queen." She said laying beneath him her blue eyes shinning from the sunlight and the love she had for him.

He smirked down at her and then leaned towards her not wanting to talk anymore. He let his hands wander under her skirts and she pulled his shirt out of his trousers. The necklaces he wore, most of them she had gotten or made for him dangled in her face and she pulled him down with them and their lips connected again as their hands wandered up their other's body.

Without warning she flipped them over and giggled at his surprised look. She untangled her hair from the clips she kept it in and shook her hair out knowing he liked it down and curly. Then she reached into the front of his britches and felt him rock hard pressing against her center. She cursed inwardly at the too many skirts she was wearing and she pushed them up around her waist wanting to feel him inside her as soon as possible. His hands crawled up her legs feeling her long underwear and he gave her a lascivious smirk as his hands finally slipped inside to their destination. She sighed contently feeling his fingers move inside her making her desire mount within her for him.

With super-speed she tore her long underwear away from her body and removed his hand so she could slide onto him knowing she was too wet and feeling too much lust to wait or be teased any longer. She let herself adjust to his size for a moment and then she slowly began to rock her hips enjoyed the fullness he was stretching her too.

"God, Caroline you feel so good." He moaned his eyes locked on hers.

She smiled sexily and ran her hands up and down his chest under his shirt. She kept her eyes on him as she rode him wanting to make him come before she did. He had other plans though and moved one hand to their conjoined bodies and began to tease her clit making her clench with lust around him. His other hand wandered to her breast and under her dress wanting to feel the supple mound beneath his fingers.

"Fuck." She groaned arching her back as he teased her. Despite the fact that she wanted to make him come first, she knew that he would be making her come before him.

"Nik." She said breathily as she felt her release coming on.

"Come on sweetheart, let go. Come for me." He said teasing her one last time before her muscles began to spasm around him.

She let out a loud scream of his name as she came, but she continued to ride him wanting to make him come to his release. She gripped the side of his body as their eyes remained locked and her orgasm rode out as his began.

He let out a loud moan and spoke one word, "Caroline." As he came shooting his hot seed into her.

She gave him a heart warming smile and then leaned down to his body to give him a sweet kiss, both of their bodies still joined.

"I love you." he whispered caressing her hair.

She smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too." She said kissing him again on the lips.

"Like I really love you." he said staring into her blue eyes.

She giggled nervously and repeated the words to him again.

"I also have been thinking a lot about everything we've gone through in the last 111 years." He mused caressing her hair as she rested her chin on his chest.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "you mean all of the bullshit? Your father, the pirates, the constant moving, your siblings, and the obsession with the doppleganger." She said naming off many of the things they had to endure through their years together.

He huffed, "yes that but you have to know I love you more than life itself and everything we talked about after the whole pirate excursion still applies right." He said his voice lacing with nervousness.

She nodded not knowing where this was going.

"And you can trust me with everything. I love you unconditionally and I know I might be a little rash at time and I know that I can be harsh and possessive, but I just want what's best for you." he continued maintaining eye contact.

She shifted ontop of him not knowing where this was going.

"I do. What does that have to do with anything though?" she asked reaching a hand up to face gently.

He closed his eyes briefly enjoying her touch. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything or want anything. I know I can be a little…much at times but I love you and only you." he said quietly.

"I know all of this, Nik, why are you really saying these things?" she asked moving away slightly afraid of what he was about to tell her.

He saw the fright in her eyes and he pushed himself up onto his elbows as she sat on top of him, still inside her.

"I um…well I've never done this before and I will never do this again, not with anyone else. But I want to spend eternity with you Caroline, not as fake husband and wife, but real husband and wife. I want to marry you. Will you—will you marry me, Caroline?" Klaus sputtered out anxiously his hand disappearing into his trouser's pocket and procuring a little black tie bag.

Her eyes were as big as saucers as he pulled out a large diamond ring, with small diamond rings all around it. She immediately recognized it as one of the rings the royals in Austria-Hungary owned and she knew he had stolen it.

"I know you recognize it, but I also know you liked it and I don't exactly have the resources to buy or make you one. So if you don't like it we can wait until we go back to Europe to—" he said watching her reaction. His insides were all twisted up in nerves since she hadn't replied yet.

"It's perfect. It holds so much history for us and it's just…perfect." She said tears forming in her eyes.

He looked at her taking in her teary eyes and her hands clasped together. Her face was still flushed from their love-making and her hair was rumpled from his hand's running through it. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you so much." She breathed leaning towards him to give him a kiss. He grinned as their lips touched and he slide the ring on her finger once they separated.

"I thought you were against marriage. A trivial human necessity." She said looking at the ring then back at him.

He shrugged, "it is. But you want it and I'd do anything to make you happy." He said quietly watching as she practically glowed above him.

"Besides I want you to be my Queen as we rule over this city we're about to build." He added smirking at her.

She laughed and leaned forward to place another kiss on him.

"Are you sure though? Cause you were really against Rebekah—"

"After the whole thing with the pirates I realized how close I could come to loosing you at any moment—"

"That won't—" She began to say but he cut her off.

"No. I am sorry for what I did to your friend, don't get me wrong, I've apologized a lot since then. But he showed me what I had could really disappear and I love you more than life itself, Caroline and I never want you to leave. I want to be together for eternity and I want the world to know it." He said taking her hands in his their eyes locked on the other, each look spoke volumes between them.

She beamed down at him and smiled.

"Alright if you're sure. But really we don't have to marry for everyone to know I'm yours. I want to be with you forever even without a wedding." She said quietly.

He shrugged, "well this way it's permanent." He said before leaning forward again and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Now lets consummate our engagement future Mrs. Mikaelson." He purred as she giggled against his lips and they began to do just that. They proceeded to do just that until the sun set and they made their way back to the fort. Their hearts filled with love for each other and the passion to become queen and king over the future New Orleans. A city they'd build from the ground up.

Together.

(A/n: that last line sounded so final. Anywho let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Please review! I also joined the masses and got myself a Tumblr so if you are interested my name is LivinginSunnyhell so check is out! Or follow me which ever! Anywho until next time, which will be sooner since i have a few weeks to go before school)


End file.
